Moumokugan Blind Eye
by Penn-chan
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl in henge as a boy? What if She was blind? And are her parents really dead? Mild swearing, semi-smarter, stronger Femnaru ShikaFemNaru. Bloodlines,Rating my go up, any suggestions welcome.
1. Truth,Test, and Mission of Revenge

__

Chapter One- Truth,Test, and Mission of Revenge

Naruto was use to it all now, but it now made sense. He had the nine-tailed fox sealed in him. Well that's what people thought, in truth he was a _She. _The Hokage told him they would have done worse things to her if she didn't wear the henge he put on her.

She had been told that ever since she could remember. But the Hokage was the only one, so the burden of 'that time of the month' hindered her studies.

Now she was in Iruka's hospital room, replaying the battle with mizuki or what she heard. She had been blind since she was four. But every once in awhile see would see what she described as a black sheet of paper with glow in the dark paint sketching out what things looked like.

But this could be seen only every so often and see couldn't see often anyway and chose to rely on other senses.

"Naru, you should go get ready for school." The third said as he entered the room.

"Hai, Old man." Naru shuffled out of her chair and put her hand on wall and walked into the hall.

A nurse shot her a sympathy glance. Every doctor at the hospital knew she was just the jailer of the demon, and how she was blind, but not that she wasn't a boy.

She hated the pathetic looks, she couldn't see them but knew they were there.

Naru walked slowly to school her new Hi-ate on her forehead. Today was going to be a head-ache. Just like every day it was a head -ache.

The whole becoming blind thing was their plan, they thought 'you can harm, what you can't see' would bring back the 'little boy' the 'demon' took over. Then they started throwing her sad looks because she was blind.

It was pathetic.

They did it, and so she decide to become Hokage, and show them she's not weak, and show them what they did.

But some people didn't stop the beatings. They were just less frequent or it would be done in smaller groups or didn't last long enough to knock her out.

Naru finally reached the school, and meet an empty class room, of course. School wouldn't start for another hour.

"I wish I didn't have to look so stupid." Naru mumbled to herself. She stopped hearing some stirring. "Good morning Shikamaru, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, your early. So you did graduate, I thought you failed?" Shikamaru asked.

"I did, but I got caught I in the middle of something that got me to graduate." Naru rubbed the back of her head.

"A lot of strange things happen, though, like the fan girls stop being fan girls one day." Shikamaru yawned.

"That was strange." Naru said thinking about it.

_Flash Back_

_All the girls had been chatting and sasuke came in the class room. But instead of hearing the fan girls screech they kept talking._

"_That's strange?" Kiba said._

"_Yeah what's wrong with you guys?" Naru asked._

"_We decided to stop being fan girls." Sakura announced._

"_What made you guys do that?" Choji said as Shikamaru yawned._

"_It's a secret." Ino said and the girls shook their heads in agreement._

"_Whatever, they've decided to stop bugging me. Let's keep it that way." Sasuke said._

_Flash Back End_

"Yeah and we thought sasuke would become a dark hearted avenger." Naru said.

"And yet he's kind wonder what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Well I'll go back to sleeping."

"Mind if I sleep too, from what happened last night I didn't sleep." Naru asked.

"Knock your self out, just no pranks." Shikamaru said.

"Sure thing." Naruto took off his jacket and used it as a pillow.

* * *

With Ino and Sakura-

"Hey Ino, sakura came over for breakfast!" Ino's mother called.

"I'm coming!" Ino yelled.

"You to seem excited, what did you say make you become a serious kunoichi?" Inoichi asked.

"Dad we told you, we saw that girl training and she was so good and then we saw the Hokage watching her and he said she was blind and she was our age." Ino whined.

"If we have no problem with us and we can't do anything a ninja should be able to, while she's blind and can do better, we shouldn't be ninja." Sakura added.

"So this plan to meet her, how are you going to do it." Ino's mom asked.

"We haven't thought it through." They frowned.

* * *

With sasuke-

"How the heck am I going to find the Yondaime's kid, Itachi trusted me to protect him. If I can't do that I won't be able to redeem my clan's pride." Sasuke frowned.

"He could have at least given me a clue." Sasuke pouted.

(Sasuke doesn't know who the Yondaime's kid is because he doesn't know who the mother is because he knows that the child could look like the mother, result: problem)

* * *

Back to Naruto-

Kids piled in trying to be quite because in the middle of the room people were sleeping, had it only been Shikamaru they would be as loud as they want, but people weren't ready from a headache from naruto.

A few minutes later sasuke walked in and stopped to look at the blond. 'that kid is going to get himself killed you can tell he's blind'

A few minutes after that Sakura and ino came in and noticed naruto in the classroom.

"Sasuke what's he doing here?" Ino asked.

"Don't know, but stranger things have happened." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll wake him up, if he graduated he should at least try not to get yelled at." Sakura said.

"No!" All the class said making x signs.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"It's quiet we want it to stay that way." A girl said.

"Hey Guys!" Kiba shouted walking in causing Naru to stir.

"You idiot!" The girls yelled. "Your getting beat up later for the headache about to happen."

"I woke him up didn't I?" Kiba asked. The guys shook their heads. "Come on maybe he'll be peaceful."

"Yeah and then he'll be smart, like that's going to happen." Ino said.

"Stranger things have happened." Kiba said.

"Don't jinx it!" Ino said. Naru finally lifted her head and looked around, Shikamaru doing the same.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't sleep in class what'll happen if Iruka-sensei catches you?" Sakura said.

"Gomen, I didn't get any sleep last night." Naruto yawned.

"Well pay attention now Iruka-sensei is coming." Sakura went and took a seat in the front.

"You didn't have to wake me up." Shikamaru yawned.

"That was Kiba's fault." Sakura said.

"Morning Class." Iruka opened the door.

"Morning Iruka-sensei." The kids grumbled.

*Insert boring speech here*

"Now for you team placements team one *insert team 1-6 placement* … Team seven naruto Uzumaki , Sakura Haruno, and sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said.

"Your sensei is Kakashi hatake." Iruka read.

"Finally." Naruto mumbled and fell asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" A boy asked.

"Let him sleep that way he won't pull any pranks, better we keep it that way." Iruka chuckled.

"Team eight Shino aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga, your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka read.

"Team nine is still active from last year, Team ten is Ino Yakama, Shikamaru nara, and choji Akimichi." Iruka read. "Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Please wait for your sensei."

*Three hours later*

"HE'S LATE!" Sakura yelled. Naruto lifted his head from his nap.

"Huh? Where'd everyone go?" Naruto asked.

"Our sensei is three hours late for picking us up, we were suppose to meet him." Sasuke explained.

"Then shall we play a prank?" Naruto asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Sakura stopped her pacing.

*A few minutes later*

Kakashi opened the door to see a paper plane with colorful language written on it get about a foot away from him, before transforming into a shadow clone and kick him square in the chest.

"Now, what was that for?" Kakashi asked.

"Being late." The clone said and disappeared.

"Naruto you can wake up now." Sasuke nudged the sleeping blond.

"I just had the weirdest dream." Naruto yawned.

"Meet me on the roof top." Kakashi said.

"Remind me not to tick him off." sakura said as she walked past sasuke.

Roof top-

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

"You first, so we know what to do." Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Kakashi said. " My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes and dislikes… My hobbies… my dream."

'_What the heck was that!'_ All three genin thought.

"Pinky your up." Kakashi said.

"I'm not pinky!" Sakura scowled. "My Name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are strong kunoichi and Dango (Just for the heck of it), My dislikes are people who make fun of my forehead. My hobbies include spending time with ino and shopping, my dream is to be a great kunoichi." Sakura said.

"Mr. Brood a lot." Kakashi said.

"I don't brood!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My likes are *Mumbles*" Sasuke said.

"I think he said tomatoes." Naru said.

"My dislikes are almost everything, I don't think I have hobbies and My dream is more of a promise." Sasuke said.

"Strange, Okay Blondie is next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen _'and pocky'_ I dislike the thirty seconds it takes to make ramen _'being blind, having to wear a henge, pocky stealers and people who hate me'_ My hobbies are pranking _'gardening, and drawing'_ And my dream is to be Hokage _'and burn the orange suit'_" Naru said with in-between thoughts.

"Okay, tomorrow meet at training ground 14, be there at seven and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi then shunshined away.

"Yeah first impressions last, by the time he gets there are food will have digested and if we don't eat we'll pass out." Naru said.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"I say we eat, fool around for awhile and show up two and a half hours after seven and wait for half an hour till he shows up." Sasuke declared.

"Agreed, now I have to go I'm late for something." Naruto waved.

"Hey sakura." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned her head.

"Do you think naruto is blind?" Sasuke asked.

"He's what?" Sakura asked.

"His eyes just have that look." Sasuke said.

"What look?" Sakura was confused.

" The look, thing with the missing pupil. " Sasuke said.

They both sat there thinking of what to do, to get naruto to tell them.

"I got it, I know a person that can help us!" Sakura yelled. "I'll bring them to training tomorrow bye!"

* * *

With naruto-

Naru walked in the hospital and up to the desk. The nurse stationed there took notice of 'Him'.

"Naruto, your doctors are busy at the moment, but you can wait in the waiting area." the nurse then got out of her chair took her hand and sat her on a chair.

'_I Hate this.' _Naru thought as she sat there before noticing another nurse came up to her.

"Ah, Naruto I heard you got your headband. Who's your teammates?" The nurse asked as she sat down next to her.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naru waited.

"Have you decided to tell them yet?" The nurse asked.

"No." Naru said, she was asked this almost every day.

"You should tell them, what if something happens on a mission." The nurse said.

"Maybe." Naru said and she turned her head as she heard her doctors coming. "I have to go now."

Naru got up off her chair and walked toward the doctors, who took her hand again and lead her to the room.

"Naruto, we're going to be taking some tests and then the usual things." The male doctor said.

"Okay." Naru sat there.

"Now naruto tell me what do you hear?" The doctor said.

Naru focused and listened.

"Medical Machines, people training, crickets, those guards at the post complaining." Naru said before the doctor stopped her.

"What are they saying?" He asked.

" They're saying 'why do we get stuck with this job, we can't let our skills go to waste.' the other's saying 'what skills, we can't even get to joninin.' guard number one replies 'don't remind me.' then he groaned." Naruto said.

"Okay I'll test how well you can feel vibrations." The doctor said. He then proceeded to drop things till she couldn't sense it. (they lost her when they dropped a penny)

Things like this went on for awhile till the third came in and the doctor told him "His" condition

"Hokage-sama, it seems that in the long run, he may never see again." the doctor said.

"I see." The third said.

* * *

With Sakura-

"Where is she?" Sakura looked around before finding a note.

_Hello Ex-Fan girls_

_I'm on a mission, don't know when I'll be back._

_Blind redhead_

"There goes the plan." Sakura sighed.

Back with Naruto-

Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top to the forest which held her small cabin that she lived in aside from her run down apartment.

She opened the gate and unlocked the door, before entering. She opened the window, and let in her Blue Bird. It handed her what she deemed another antidote half finished.

Opening the letter she traced the Braille on the letter, reading that it was needed with in the next half hour and the list of ingredients need for some person who was poisoned in battle.

"Honey, get me the cranberry, Echinacea, Fenugreek, sage, and Yarrow." Naru said as the bird headed into the backyard. Naruto released the henge, to show a redhead girl, a little bit taller than sakura, her hair stopped past her shoulder blades, and had a nice figure for her age.

Pulling her hair in a bun, and replacing her orange jacket with a white medical coat that stopped at her mid calf, the bird came back plants in beak.

She mixed the plants as put in the directions, into her Mortar and Pistil till she mixed them well enough. Then taking out a glass beaker and put the antidote in it before setting it on a burner waiting for it to turn from blue to a dark purple.

* * *

With Sakura-

"Great, I'm lost." Sakura complained as she walked through the forest.

"I just had to open my mouth." Sakura grumbled. "I think I sense someone over there, maybe they can help me."

Sakura walked up to a log cabin that had a garden that would make ino jealous.

"I wonder who lives here?" Sakura walked to the door.

* * *

Inside with Naruto-

'someone's outside, someone I know, I can't tell who.' Naru grabbed a kunai from the table and walked up to the door.

She was even more surprised when the person knocked. Getting into defensive stance she took the top chain and locked it and then unlocked the door handle letting the door open up a few inches.

"Who's there?" Naru said.

"Um, I kind of got lost and don't know how to get back to town, can you please help me?" Sakura asked. 'sakura?'

"I Have a request from the Hokage I have to finish, you can wait till I'm done and I'll help you out." Naru said hiding her surprise.

"Thank you I'm sorry for the disturbing you." Sakura said.

"Hold on." Naru closed the door and unlocked the top before reopening the door.

Sakura stepped in and took a good look at the girl. "Your t-the girl f-from the f-forest." Sakura stuttered out.

"And Your Sakura Haruno top kunoichi of the year." Naru smiled.

"Yes, did the Hokage tell you about me?" Sakura came out of shock.

"I like to keep an eye out on my followers." Naru said as she looked at the simmering now green antidote.

"If I may ask, who are you, and what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You already know who I am, but I can't tell you because it's for my protection. Or that's at least what the Hokage said." Naru said, sakura nodded. "I you must call me something, then call me Nori."

"Why Nori?" Sakura asked.

"One of the means to the named is code, that's why I chose Nori." Nori (A/N: Naruto will now be called Nori, in girl form, [She, her] and Naruto when in boy form [he, his, him] Okay!)

"As for your second question, I'm making an antidote, needed at the hospital. The person who lived here use to be an old fashion medicalist, I met her when I was younger and helped her in her old age and in return she taught me medical knowledge." Nori said. "She showed me how to makes everything from medicine to the medical tools I use."

"When did she pass away?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Last year." Nori said before she removed the beaker and poured it into a glass bottle and put a cork on the medium sized bottle.

"I'm sorry." Sakura watched as she beckoned Honey (Blue bird) to her side.

"It's okay, she was old and no one can live forever. She needed a student she could pass knowledge on to. I was just right for the job, because of my green thumb." Nori strapped on a brown leather, scroll holder, to the bird sliding in the vile and let the bird go.

"So why were you here in the first place?" Nori turned to her.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now." Sakura said. Nori gave her a questioning look before removing her medical coat and placing her long dark brown coat on and grabbing a shopping bag.

"Let's head out, I need some supplies and you need to get back home." Nori said.

"Okay." Sakura shook her head. Nori had finished letting down her hair.

Time skip Sakura's house-

"Here we are." Sakura said.

"Goodbye Haruno-san, drop by again sometime." Nori said.

"Goodbye Nori, and call me sakura." Sakura waved.

"Okay, Sakura." Nori slipped on black shades and waved as she walked away.

Inside sakura's room-

"So naruto's a girl." Sakura said. "Maybe I should pay her a visit, tomorrow."

* * *

Next Day-

"Sakura, where's the person you were going to bring?" Sasuke asked.

"Out of town." Sakura lied.

"Forget it then." Sasuke said promptly deciding naruto could do what he wanted.

"Good Morning!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Hey, who are they over there." Naruto point in the direction where he sensed four others.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei told me yesterday that a team that graduated is having their training grounds repaired and is letting them train here." Sakura said.

"Oh. So this means he's going to be late again." Naruto said, the two nodded.

Suddenly a green blur came up behind Naruto and shouted.

"HELLO NEW COMRADES I HOPE WE CAN BE COME GOOD FRIENDS!" A green clad boy shouted. The next thing he knew he had been punched ten feet away.

"God! You hurt my ears! Didn't someone teach you not to yell in people's ears!" Naruto yelled, covering his ears.

"I'm sorry he can be stupid sometimes." A girl in a Chinese outfit and her hair in twin buns said.

"Huh, I can't hear you?" Naruto said.

"Lee, see what you've done." A white eyed boy said.

"YOU YOUTHS MUST BE KAKASHI'S TEAM." a large clone of the boy came over.

"You too! I can't hear now!" Naruto had now punched him next to the first one.

"Naruto! Stop it, I think they've learned your lesson." Sakura half yelled at him.

"HUH!" Naruto put his hand to his ear.

Sakura proceeded to force chakra into his ear till he could hear.

"Jezz, you didn't have to punch them" Sasuke sighed.

"It was natural reaction." Naruto said.

"Sorry about that, um?" Sakura said.

"I'm Tenten, the people he punched were Lee, and Gai-sensei, and that's Neji" Tenten said.

"THAT WAS A GOOD PUNCH!" Lee said getting back up. "RIGHT GAI-SENSEI."

"YES LEE IT WAS!" Gai said.

Three hours later-

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Let's just start the test." Sasuke said.

"Okay, Gai you guys can watch, it shouldn't take to long." Kakashi said. Pulling out to bells tell them the rules. "You must get these bells, by noon or you can't have lunch and will be tied to that post."

Three stomach grumbled. (So much for their plan)

"I see you took my advice on not eating." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Wait a minute there's only two bells!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, and one person will fail and be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said. "You have till 12'o clock, on the count of start."

"Ready, set, Start!" With that all three disappeared.

'It seems that they can hide their presence well.' Kakashi thought.

"When will this be over?" Neji complained.

"Come, at least watch, Neji." Tenten asked.

"Fine, I have nothing to do until they're done." Neji said.

* * *

To Naruto's and Sasuke's Hiding spot (Best Friends By the way)

"This seems, strange." Sasuke said.

"All he did was pull out a book, he's underestimating us." Naruto growled.

"Not that, the test." Sasuke snapped.

"So?" Naruto looked at him. "What could he be doing?"

"We need to find sakura, she can probably figure it out." Sasuke said.

"She's in the bushes below." Naruto confirmed.

Jumping down the three met to discuss.

"You're right it is fishy." Sakura said, thinking a bit they figured it out.

"Teamwork." They said.

"Now for a plan." Sasuke said.

* * *

With Kakashi-

'That's strange where are they?" Kakashi wondered. Just then smoke bombs went off and he got in fighting stance.

The smoke cleared and there was nothing. 'what's going on?' where everyone's thoughts.

Suddenly there was three poofs and something clung on to kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, happy to see me?" Naruto's clones said.

'Shadow clone?" Him, gai and Neji thought.

"Yeah Kakashi, aren't you happy to see us?" Sasuke said as he ran out from nowhere and lunched out kunai.

They hit him and he poofed into wood. "Subtitution?" Naruto said.

"He's heading toward sakura, we've got him right where we want him.

* * *

With sakura-

Sakura was walking around waiting for kakashi to arrive.

"S-sakura, H-help M-me." Genjutus sasuke said.

"Kakashi-sensei you should know, I'm no longer a fan girl, I won't fall for this." Sakura released the jutsu.

"So you aren't." Kakashi said.

"Nope." Sakura threw an kunai with a flash tag wrapped around the handle.

"Flash tag." Kakashi noticed last second.

"Bingo." It activated and sakura was gone.

'The bells are still here.' Kakashi checked.

"Better go back to the other two." To kakashi surprise sakura was there with them.

"So sakura what was with the fireworks." Kakashi asked.

"Oh so you haven't noticed." Sakura said reveling an orange book.

"When did you?" Kakashi said.

"Flash Bomb, see I like to research about my new teammates, the old man was more than happy to give me your file." Naruto said.

"So I guess you want the bells in exchange?" Kakashi said.

"Why would we need them?" Sasuke showed two bells. "We already have them."

"And you have two clones." Sakura provided as they made to puffs of smoke.

"So who passes?" Kakashi said.

"All of us, this had nothing to do with the bells. You got a suggustion of what we were like. You underestimated us."

"I'm not a fan girl, I quit three years ago." Sakura said.

"I'm not that dumb, I just didn't have good teachers." Naruto added.

"And I'm not an Avenger, Itachi knew they were traitors." Sasuke finished.

"It had to do with teamwork am I wrong?" Sakura said.

"You pass." Kakashi smiled. " Be here tomorrow at seven."

"Kakashi time right, because if I'm not mistaken you show up three hours late." Naruto said.

"And my book?" He looked at them.

"Not real." The book poofed away.

"Evil."

"Your students."

* * *

Next Day-

(A/N: Skipped KIA stone thing, just lazy)

"Now Naru-Chan, how much do you want to tell them?" The third asked.

"None of it." Naruto said.

"Naru." The third gave a disappointing look.

"Just the blind part." Naruto tried but the glare didn't ease up. "And they girl part when I feel I trust them enough."

"You may meet your team now." Thehokage sighed.

"Thanks old Man." Naruto said leaving the office.

* * *

Training grounds-

"Hey guys I need-" He was abruptly cut off by sasuke.

"Naruto we need to ask you something." Sasuke stated.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you blind?" Though it seemed more like a statement.

"Awh,Teme how'd you guess what I was goning to tell you?" Naruto said.

They fall anime style.

"You were going to tell us?" Sakura said.

"Well I was going to tell you when Kakashi-senei came, but you ruined it." naruto said.

"You make it sound like it was a secret." Sasuke said.

"Oh it's not, you could have asked almost any adult, I've been blind since I was four,and it wasn't an accident." Naruto said.

"Huh?" The two were confused.

"I'll explain later." Naruto waved his hand.

Three hours later-

(Insert kakashi being late and explaintion)

* * *

Mission room-

"What kind of Missions are these!" The new genin shouted.

"They're starter missions, till you can handle bigger ones." Kakashi replied.

"Karma hates us." Naruto said.

"You guys are going to catch the fire dayimo's cat, Tora." Iruka said.

* * *

First D ranked Mission-

"Pink Flower, target's 20 feet from your left." Naruto said from his sitting spot next to kakashi.

"Raven, target's ten feet in front." Naruto called. "Target has stopped, put plan into action, now!

"This is Raven, Target acqurried , tieing it up worked." sasuke said.

"Heading, back now, whiskers." sakura said.

"Ahh! Naruto, cats heading toward you!" Sasuke yelled.

"What! No! Get AWAY!" Naruto screamed as it clawed his face. "Take This!"

"Naruto, what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Pressure point." Cat hisses at him. "Kakashi, stop reading that perverted book!"

* * *

Five D-ranks later-

"Good job Today, I'll see you all tomorrow then." Kakashi smiled,

"I'm leaving before I lose my endless energy." Naruto said.

"See ya." The three went separate ways.

* * *

Naruto's cabin-

"I KNEW IT!" Sakura yelled as Naruto walked in.

"You went in other direction, how did you, and the door!" Naruto panicked.

"Finish your questions, Nori." Sakura with sarcasm.

"How did you get here first?" Nori asked.

"Found a short Cut." She supplied.

"How'd you get in I locked the door?" Nori asked.

"Window."

"How'd you know?"

"Orange jacket on hook."

"Cra-" A knock on the window interrupted her.

"A message from the Hokage?" Nori looked at the seal on the scroll. Opening it she glanced at the contents.

"What's it say?" Sakura asked.

"Old Man wants me to take a shift at the hospital, a lot of Nurses called in sick." Nori hummed.

"What about the explantion?" Sakura said.

"You've got all the pieces so put them together, mean while, I need to get ready for my shift, if you want you can come with me." Nori said.

She then disappeared upstairs, to quickly reapear in a black knee length skirt and a red blouse with black flats on.

"Hey when did you undo the henge?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere in the conversation, Hand me that white nurse coat will you?" Nori propped her hair into a high ponytail, then sakura handed her the coat which fit nicely.

She took a large bag bag and shifted through it taking count of her supplies, before coming to what looked like a large jar of honey, empty, and went to the backyard followed by sakura.

"Hold this." Nori handed her the bag, then made a silent whistle in which bees came out of a hive in the tree and waited, tipping the hive over , that had netting, honey poured in the jar.

"Why do you need honey?" Sakura tipped her head.

"It's good for many things." Nori started. "One for their health, and two to get litte kids to take their medicene." Sakura laughed at that part.

"So have you figured it out?" Nori asked.

"Sort of, you said that hiding was for your protection, protection from what?" Sakura asked.

"The village, Iwa and political marriages." Nori said.

"Were your parents important people?" Sakura asked.

"I'm…not sure…but they must be if the old man has me learning that junk." Nori pointed to a pile of books all included the word politic in the title.

" I have to tel you to refer to me as nori and not naruto, got it. I don't need you getting killed because of an s-rank secert." Nori said as she locked her door.

"Got it oh and one more thing!" Sakura said. "Can you teach me about medical stuff?"

"Maybe." Nori smiled. "I'll tell you by the end of the shift."

"No fair."

"Life is never fair."

* * *

Time skip Hospital-

The two were walking around the hospital floor, going on the absent nurse's route. The nurse mostly dealt with elderly and kids.

"Nori-nee-san! You're working a shift today?" A little boy yelled as she entered the room.

"Hey! Get back into bed or you won't get your present." Nori scolded the young boy of seven, who ran back to the bed.

"So Wha'cha get me! I haven't seen you in forever." The young boy gleamed.

"Now,now I just saw you last week. And are you trying to ruin the surprise." The boy shook his head, before she pulled out a box with pretty paper and ribbions.

He ripped open the package to reveal a wooden chest, when pulled open showed ink power, an ink bottle, quil feather and a leather note book.

There was also a gold coin necklace on top of it,strung on a black cord.

"This is awesome now I can write to tou-san while he's on his trip!" The boy's eyes glowed."Congratulations, they told me your coming out of the hospital next week, and then you'll start the academy." Nori ruffled his hair.

"Hey who's the pinkhaired nee-san?" He asked.

"She's sakura,this year's top kunoichi." Nori said.

"Awesome, tell me what it's like to be in the academy." He pleaded.

"Well, I just graduated and it's a lot of hard work, you see and you can't get distracted-" Nori had left the two alone to go and continue the route.

Fifteen minutes later she came back, the two still chatting not noticing her disapperance or reappearce.

"Sakura, we need to keep going. We'll see you later." She waved to the boy as sakura followed her.

"So I've been wondering, how do you use honey to make little kids take medicene?" Sakura asked.

"I tell them I'm going to call the bears." Nori said. "Now to plan revenge!"

"Your not still going on about that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, they earned it." Nori said.

"It was an accident." Sakura said.

"Sasuke was but kakashi no."

* * *

Flash Back No Jutsu-

_"Kakashi-sensei let's spar while sakura and sasuke spar." Naruto suggested._

_"Ok." Kakashi put his book away. "Begin."_

_Naruto ran at his sensei kunai in hand but before he could get over there, kakashi appeared behind him, hand in a horse sign (I think)._

_"Thousand years of death!" And shoved it you know where and added chakra making him go flying._

_"OH MAN! He's going to kill kakashi!" Sasuke quicked grabbed naruto around the waist who tried to escape._

_"Let me go! He needs to pay!" Suddenly a hand touched 'his' chest, with got sasuke a punch in the face._

_"KAKASHI YOU BETTER RUN!"_

_KAI!_

* * *

Somewhere two ninjas sneezed and a chill ran through their spines.

TBC

**Hey people,**

**This is my second story, so no flames!**

**There is a poll for pairs for Naru, so vote!**

**Disclamier: Yeah and the villagers are right about naruto being a demon. Yeah Right! **

**From Penn-Chan**

**P.S. Exams coming up so i'll try and post up next chapter soon!**


	2. Fire, birthdays, and more secrets

**I've finally figured out how I am going to write this,**

**See I had the parts in my head I just needed a way to connect them, and give explanations for certain parts.**

**Also I got a ton of Reviews, Alerts, and Favs so a special thanks to:**

**Thunderpunk666, touketsu herutsuandnai homare, dragonrider666, Rogue Nya, Lain blue raven, Fayneir, Hitsugaya Aiko, lily887787, mushily, spanky hell kitty, waltae, kpsanimefan, Inumiru (I may have misspelled things)**

**So here's chapter 2**

Chapter Two Fire, birthdays, and more secrets

It have been a few weeks since team seven was formed. Naruto was teaching sakura in the medical area but right it was just increasing chakra, stamina, and strength.

Sakura had also seen Naruto's secret farm land. It was an abandoned cave entrance on the side of the Hokage mountain in the forest. If you walked down far enough you would come to a large field, water fall flowing in a river, down through a tunnel like cave into a grassy field with trees and food grown.

But what got sakura was that there was a barn with animals in the first field, her first thought on it was '_How'd she get that in here?' _

Also in those weeks they had taught a little cat to stalk kakashi, and ruin his perverted books.

Lets say he was going to kill the cat but Iruka yelled at him, just for thinking about it, and then further more to tell his he shouldn't read smut.

Right now Sakura and 'Nori' where at the cabin and 'Nori' was having her run laps wearing 10k weights.

"Come on only two more laps!" Nori yelled.

"H-hai!" Sakura responded slightly out of breath.

A bark erupted from the house and pull the two's attention to the second floor.

"That dog I swear, he cuts himself off from civilization, but worries over the slightest difference." Nori muttered.

"You have a dog?" Sakura asked.

"Guide dog, sometimes even I get disorientated and can't use my senses to guide me around." Nori answered as they walked up the stairs to the room the dog was in.

The barking got louder as they got closer and when opening the door the dog pounced on them.

"What happened in here?" The sheets and pillows thrown, a mattress flipped over, lamp broken, calendar on the floor and flipped to the next month, kunai marks and the husky that alerted them was limping.

(AN: It's the last week of September in the story so it's on October)

"How'd someone get it, we were right outside." Nori said.

"Let alone how do they know about this place?" Sakura said.

"Lesson over we need to tell the Hokage, and get daisuke to the vet." Nori said placing on the henge and picked up the dog and headed over to the Hokage Tower.

"Old Man we have a problem!" Naruto and sakura ran into the office.

Seeing the dog, he made the Anbu leave and set up the privacy seal. "What Happened?"

"We were at the cabin when we hear daisuke barking upstairs, so when we opened the door and the room was trashed and he hurt his paw." Naru said henge released.

"There were signs of a fight too, Kunai marks and shuriken." Sakura added.

"I'll have Anbu investigate, daisuke can stay at the vet till this matter is solved." The Hokage assured the two girl near tears.

"Kay, let's go sakura, he's getting heavy." Naru groaned putting on the henge, the two left the room.

Inuzuka Vet-

"Hana-san, you here?" Naruto called.

"Coming! Ah- naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Hana said.

"Well, someone broke into the cabin daisuke stays at the place was a mess I think he fractured his paw, the old man's investigating so he asked if he could stay here till it's over because he can't stay at my apartment." Naruto explained.

"It's ok let's check out his paw." Hana said.

"Kiba isn't here right, cause I don't have time for him to bug me." Naruto said before sensing he behind him. "Speaking of the devil."

"I'm not that bad! Hey I didn't think it was time for Daisuke's appointment?" Kiba questioned.

"He hurt his paw so he's staying here while they figure out who broke it the house he stays at." Hana answered.

"Sweet! Akamaru, Daisuke gets to stay over!" Kiba ran upstairs yelling to his dog.

"Figures Kiba knows, you have to take you dog to the vet here." Sakura said referring to naruto being blind.

"Not like I planned it." Naruto said.

"If you will follow me to the x-ray room, we'll take the x-rays and then get Daisuke settled in." Hana said.

"Sure." after a looking at the x-rays, they put on a temporary cast on daisuke's paw .

"You were right on the mark about the fracture." Hana said as she laid down daisuke's bed.

"How'd he get a fracture?" Kiba re-entered the room.

The black and white blue-eyed husky just gave a look that said is-he-really-that-dumb because they had explained earlier what happened.

Later on-

"Sasuke, open up this door!" Naruto yelled pounding 'his' fist against the door of the Uchiha Compound.

"What do you want?" Sasuke opened the door, running a hand through his raven hair.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted us to tell you he'll be on a mission for the next two weeks, so there's no training." Sakura said.

"Kay." Then he began to shut the door, for it only to be stopped by a foot.

"Naruto, remove your foot from by door way."

"Well we also wanted to know if you want to come and eat with us, see there's this new menu at Choji's family restaurant." Naruto explained.

"So?" Sasuke said.

"It's really good food." Naruto supplied.

"Yeah I don't care." Sasuke started closing the door.

"Tomato selection." He stopped closing the door.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to look at him.

"I said they've got this new Tomato sel-" Naruto was cut off by sasuke.

"Let me get my jacket." With that sasuke disappeared down the hall and naruto and sakura Hi-Fived.

At the restaurant-

When the trio got there they saw team 8 and 10 sitting together.

"Hey guys, you came here too!" Sakura called out.

"Yeah, I see you guys passed that troublesome second test." Shikamaru responded.

"Hey you want to join us, there's room." Choji said.

"Sure, thanks." Naruto responded.

"Hey is this tomato egg sandwich good?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at the menu.

"Hey Kiba someone's watching my dog right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah my sister is, why?" Kiba asked.

"Just making sure." Naruto replied. "Ah look foods here!"

"When did you guys order?" Ino asked.

"In the middle of the conversation." Sasuke said.

"Hey Kiba whoever can drink the most water in one minute wins." Naruto challenged his friend.

"Oh your on!" Kiba yelled.

A minute a three drinks each later-

"We got to got to the bathroom, Which way?!" Kiba and naruto yelled.

When said destination was pointed out the raced to relieve them selves.

"So while they go pee their guts out let's discuss naruto's birthday plans." Sasuke said once out of range.

"Naruto's birthday is coming up?" Sakura asked _'she never mentioned anything to me.'_

"Yeah but he's too paranoid to celebrate it." Sasuke said.

"Why's that?" Choji asked.

"His birthday's October tenth, it's kind of hard for him to celebrate the day his parents died." Sasuke said.

"That's no excuse to not celebrate a birthday!" Ino said.

"Shino, Hinata your opinion?" Sakura asked Kiba's teammates that rarely talked the whole time.

"U-um shino left, said something about his dad needed him." Hinata said.

"When did he leave?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Sasuke they're coming back what's the plan?" Sakura said.

"Just make party plans to have it here, is that okay choji?" Sasuke looked at him which he nodded.

"Hey guys, sorry about that, so what were we talking about?" Naruto said.

"Well you mentioned something about Kiba watching a dog we didn't know you had." Ino cut in wanting the gossip.

"You're talking about my guide dog." Naruto said.

"I didn't know you were blind." Shikamaru lifted his head off the table.

"You didn't ask." Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"What t-type of dog is it?" Hinata asked.

"Husky."

"Well now we can't call you dead-last because I don't think any of us could pull off at least hitting a target with our eyes closed or pulling pranks and running away in your case." Shikamaru said.

"So what should we call him then?" Choji ate some barbeque.

"Something not food related that's what." Ino said poking him with her chop sticks.

Later at Naruto's apartment-

"I hope the villagers don't pull anything this year." Naruto sighed as she laid on the bed before falling asleep.

Two Weeks later-

It was finally naruto's birthday, Choji's family restaurant was closed for the day to prepare for naruto's birthday.

The group had to admit it was tough to try and sneak around when naruto seemed to be everywhere.

Eventually they took turns keeping him busy, made sure that he saw them once in a while.

But the real challenge would be to get naruto out of his apartment. Luckily the hospital was low on workers.

No one knew what was to happen and what it would cause.

At the Hospital- Nori's shift

"Clocking in birthday girl." A nurse said.

"Hey, Yuki thought you'd be out sick." Nori said replacing the card in the slot.

"I got over the flu a few days ago. Sadly you don't get sick and had to be called in on your birthday." Yuki gave a fake pity look and put money in the coffee maker machine and got a caramel latte.

"Hey I cover your shift all week and you come back to be lazy, no way, give me and get to work." Nori confiscated the coffee before taking a big sip.

"Meanie." Yuki grabbed her clipboard.

At the restaurant-

"No, no, no, your wrapping it all wrong!" Ino snatched the wrapping paper from Shikamaru.

"Troublesome girl, I told you I don't know how to wrap gifts." Shikamaru said.

"Well then go help sakura put food on the table." Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and walked off.

"Sasuke, your clothes are throwing off the whole room, go put something else on!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke walked off muttering something about "bossy ex-fan girls".

After Hospital shift-

"See you tomorrow Yuki!" Nori shout as she headed to her apartment.

Turning down an alley and after making sure no one was near, she put her henge back on and continued on the way to her apartment.

"Where's my keys?" Naruto fumbled through pockets before feeling the cool rough metal. "Got it!"

Unlocking the door naruto found it already open. _'that's strange I thought I locked this door, unless…'_

Naruto felt a stinging pain on the back of 'his' head before everything went black.

Naruto had a bad feeling in her gut, just like before her first sensei passed away.

_Flash Back_

_A little 10 year old red-headed naruto was running through the garden_ _watering flowers._

_Then there was a musky scent that lingered through the air, it was strange and normally she wouldn't have noticed, but she had a sudden urge to go check on her sensei._

"_Kaiya-baa-Chan, where are you?" Naru called. Hearing a noise upstairs she ran up the stairs and knocked on Kaiya's door._

"_Kaiya-Baa-Chan." She cracked open the door, and sensed two men in the room. Her sensei turned to her._

"_Naru! Get out of here go get help! I can't hold them for to long!" Kaiya yelled fear filled her._

_Slowly she backed away from the door, then tried to run to be caught by one man. He pressed a scythe to the back of her neck, and she screamed out in pain as it burned._

"_Fear the name the reaper brothers, because one day we will come back and kill you like will with your dear sensei." His deep voice echoed in her mind, before she broke away and ran to the Hokage tower._

"_S-somebody! P-please H-help!" She screamed running to the tower._

_Right away the third and five Anbu were in front of her._

"_Naru-Chan what's wrong?" The third asked._

"_Bad men, they're at Kaiya-Baa-Chan's, she told me to get help." Tears streamed down her face._

"_Take us to her."_

_Flash Back End _

Smoke filled her nostrils as woke up. Her head stung as she looked around, she was in her bedroom on the floor.

The door was open and the other rooms and hallway on fire. Smoke was filling her small room and was starting to burn the roof and floor.

Quickly ignoring the pain, grabbing a backpack she grabbed some things and stuffed them in, then looked for and exit.

Window?

Melted shut.

Hall?

The entire floor was on fire, good luck.

The floor started the singe her bare feet.

Wait, bare feet? The bastard took her shoes!

Losing oxygen she started a coughing fit, the ceiling was breaking and pain racked her body.

She couldn't move in pain and the ceiling fell.

Tears fell from her eyes as she lost consciousness.

Outside the apartment-

Sasuke and sakura stared at the apartment.

It was coming down in flames and naruto wasn't outside in the crowd with the other renters.

**TBC!**

**Cliff Hanger!**

**What will happen to naruto! Poor Naru-Chan! A bit of past revealed.**

**Voting for pairs still open:**

**Sasuke-3 votes**

**Shikamaru- 2 votes**

**Everyone else- Zero**

**Keep voting! And no flames! **


	3. Relatives,Death Mark,CRank

**Sorry this is late! My lab top got a virus and I had exams, and then summer started and I got lazy then i got my final report card in the mail and i finished the school year with an average of 93.72. Yeah Me! So any way my guilty conscience is telling me to write, thank my guilty conscience for this.**

**Oh and make sure to vote for the pairing!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto in anyway, so go bug someone who does!**

_**Chapter 3**_ _**Relatives,Death Mark,C-rank**_

* * *

"Naruto! Where are you?" Sasuke yelled bashing in the apartment door. He had sent Sakura to go alert the Hokage and get someone to put out the fire.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled checking the kitchen. Hearing some coughing, he came to Naruto's room.

"Naruto, I'm gonna breakdown the door, okay!" Sasuke warned him. Then shifting his weight to one side Sasuke rammed into the door busting it open.

Looking around, he spotted the ash covered mop of hair under a piece of fallen ceiling. "Naruto!" He lifted the boy off the burning floor and carried him bridal style to the hospital.

* * *

_**At the Hospital-**_

"My friend needs help!" Sasuke yelled, shifting the blonde's head towards his chest to keep him from falling out of his lose but firm grip.

"What happened here?" A Doctor asked looking at Naruto before glaring at the boy.

"Someone set his apartment building was on fire, he's badly burned." Sasuke stepped back feeling that he couldn't trust this person.

"But Uchiha-san you're more badly burned, you should get treated first." He responded.

"No I'm no-" A nurse interrupted them.

"I'm sorry he's new, apparently he doesn't understand the rules." The nurse leaned over to a phone on the wall and pressed in a code. "Naruto Uzumaki's personal doctors please come to his room he has severe burns and smoke inhalation." her voice echoed over the speaker.

No sooner than she had announced it and walked him to Naruto's room, a herd of doctors and nurses flew down the hall into the room.

"Sasuke-san, you're going to have to leave. There is a nurse outside that will bandage your arms, if you haven't noticed they're burned." A doctor informed him.

Several minutes later-

"All done, do you need anything else?" The nurse snapped up the first aid kit.

"Yeah, can you have someone go to the Akimichi BQ Restaurant, and tell them what happened; we were having his birthday party there." Sasuke asked.

"Sure." She said before walking away. A few minutes later Sakura came down the hall, running, with the Hokage.

The third made his way over to the doctor for Naruto's condition.

"What happened?" The Hokage asked.

"H-Hokage-sama, U-um, Uzumaki-san's apartment building was set on fire and knocked him out." The doctor reported.

"Why didn't he put up a barrier or sense anybody?" The Hokage asked.**(1)**

"There was a chakra blocking stimulant in his system, that entered through the skin." The doctor explained.

"God tell how this happened?" The third sighed.

_**Unknown location-**_

"Sorry sir, we weren't able to kill her, her teammate saved her in time to get her to the hospital." A masked figure said.

"Well that's bad news, but at least it'll keep that woman from trying to contact konoha." A dark figure sat at a desk.

"What should we tell her in the warning message?" The figure asked.

"Tell her 'this is what happened this time, next time she may not be so lucky' and include a little picture." The man said dismissing the figure.

"Hai."

* * *

_**Back at the Hospital-**_

"What the hell happened?" Ino exclaimed running toward the two. "An anbu showed up and said Naruto was in the hospital."

"He was in his apartment when it caught on fire; we're not sure how it started." Sasuke answered.

"How does a fire start just start and get that big without anyone noticing?" Shikamaru asked. "It sounds like somebody used a fire jutsu."

"You think someone was trying to kill him!" Sakura gasped.

Before the conversation got any further the sandaime appeared.

"Naruto is now stable and you may visit him if you like." The sandaime said.

A few murmurs of "thank you" and they left.

* * *

_**With the Hokage-**_

"You three were supposed to guard him, what happened?" The sandaime asked.

"We were ambushed by blank masked shinobi, they disappeared a little while after Sasuke Uchiha took him to the hospital."

"Just, great."

* * *

_**The next Day-**_

"Hokage-sama we went looking for evidence and belongings like you asked." An anbu reported.

"What did you find?" Sarutobi asked.

"We haven't found any evidence yet, but we found this guitar case under the floor boards in uzumaki-san's apartment." The anbu said handing the guitar case to Sarutobi.

"Thank you this means a lot to him." Sarutobi said looking over the slightly ash covered case.

* * *

_**Naruto's Hospital Room-**_

The smell of Anesthetics and bleach over-powered Naruto's sensitive nose, his face scrunched up in irritation, waking him up.

Kakashi, the only awake visitor; who had arrived home earlier that morning, noticed he was awake and rushed over to him. "Naruto, you shouldn't move, you were badly burned." worry evident in his voice.

"Ka-kashi sen-sei?" Naruto coughed from the smoke ventilation. "Why's ev-eryone here?"

"They were worried; they wouldn't have come if they didn't care." Kakashi said. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"Sort of it's a little fuzzy right now, but I'll remember more when I'm less tired." Naruto turned his head toward Kakashi.

"It's okay take your time." He reassured. "But on the bright side, i got you a birthday present!" eye-smiling he dug through his back pack.

"Ta da, happy late birthday, I got it for you because the Hokage told me you liked toads." Kakashi held up a stuffed pillow toad that was red with green eyes.

Before he could respond, they heard yelling down the hallway.

The cause of this yelling was Umino Iruka.

But who wouldn't be panicking after finding out your former student's apartment was set on fire, when he went to go deliver a slightly late birthday present.

Speaking of the dark-haired instructor, he had just slam the door room opened and ran over to the injured blond.

"Naruto are you okay? Of course you're not okay, your wrapped up to your neck in bandages. Oh sorry, i must be hurting your ears Naruto." Iruka mother-henned the poor boy.

Although his entrance seemed to have woken most up (everyone except kiba, akamaru, shikamaru and Chōji) and the non-morning people were throwing death-glares, aka Sasuke.

"Naruto your awake!" Sakura was the first one to notice the dazed blond.

"Sakura." Naruto turned his head over toward her "Iruka-sensei i think it's too early to be yelling don't you think?"

The teacher blushed at this and stuttered out an apology. "S-sorry, I sort of panicked and woke you guys up didn't I?"

Naruto chuckled remembering how Iruka found out about 'his' secret, but he also felt a bit sad too.

**_FlashBack_**

_Naruto rolled the forbidden scroll back up, and placed it on his back as he sensed Iuka's chakra signature come near._

_"I found you!" Iruka shouted._

_"I guess you did, but I only had enough time to learn one jutsu." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "So do I pass the test?"_

_"Naruto, what are you talking about, what test?" Iruka asked. 'He looks like he's been train really hard, and what test is he talking about?'_

_"The one Mizuki sensei said that I could pass and become Genin, don't you remember he told you didn't he?" Naruto asked. 'What's going on?'_

_'Mizuki?' Suddenly he saw Mizuki out of the corner of his eye, grab a volley of kunai and shuriken and start to throw them. "NARUTO GET DOWN!" He yelled._

_'Nani! What's going on?' Naruto thought as Iruka pushed him out the way then took the hit of some of the weapons thrown. He quickly pulled out a kunai from holster and went into defense._

_"Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled._

_"Don't listen to him Naruto he used you to steal the scroll so he used it for evil!" Iruka shouted._

_"Iuka's just trying to scare you, because he doesn't want you to have it." Mizuki said._

_"Stop lying Mizuki." Iruka shouted._

_"Oh I'm not the one lying, they've been lying to you your whole life since that decree twelve years ago." Mizuki continued ignoring Iruka._

_"What the hell you talking about, what decree?" Naruto yelled tightening her grip on the blade._

_"Oh everyone except you knows about it." Mizuki continued on._

_"Mizuki don't tell him!" Iruka pleaded._

_"The decree is that no one can tell you, you have the kyuubi inside you!" He yelled. Naruto's kunai clattered to the ground and Naruto covered his ears._

_"No! Your lying, it can't be true!" Iruka noticed his voice seemed higher than usual._

_"Oh, but it is and now you're the kyuubi!" He yelled._

_"MIZUKI! STOP!" Iruka screamed._

_"That's why you'll never be accepted; even your beloved sensei hates your guts because you killed his parents." Mizuki yelled. "Now prepare to die!" Mizuki pulled a giant shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruto._

_Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain and then he heard it hit._

_But..._

_He didn't feel any pain. That's when he felt Iruka sensei hovering over him, protecting him,_

_"Iruka-sensei why?" Naruto felt tears going down his cheeks._

_"B-Because we're the same." Iruka said. "When I lost my parents, I acted out like you do, to get attention."_

_"I know how you feel it's lonely and hurts and it hurts even more because they attacked and blinded you at such a young age doesn't it, and I could have been there for you more." He paused tears streaming down his cheeks too, "I let you down, I'm sorry, and no one should have to go through what you have gone through and be alone like that."_

_"Enough taking!" Mizuki yelled, he jumped off the branch and kicked Iruka away from Naruto. "It's time for some payback, brat." Next thing Naruto knew a foot collided with his chin and he crash several feet away before a poof a smoke surrounded Naruto signaling the henge had off._

_When the smoke had cleared it revealed a girl with firery red hair that went down mid-back, the bangs spiky and brushed off to the right, she had the same tan skin but a heart shaped face and thin barely noticeable pencil mark whiskers on each cheek. Her outfit was different as well, a black spandex suit that went from her elbows to her knees that showed c-cups (you know what I mean) and a brown weapons belt with different holsters, her standard weapons pouch in back with it , black ninja shoes and a black kunai holster on the right leg. Also she wore a white long sleeved jacket, with red swirls on the back and cuffs that was unzipped and ended above the naval._

_"Oh, look it the demon brat's a girl, maybe I'll have some fun with her." He said yanking her head back by her hair before he slapped her. He started to continue beating her up with a series of kicks._

_'I need to get the scroll out of here before I fight, I'll have to find and opening.' she thought. A second later she grabbed his foot and delivered a kick to his stomach throwing him back to a tree before darting out into the forest._

_Somewhere in the forest-_

_Naruto (Iruka) was running through the tree tops with Iruka(Mizuki) on his tail._

_"Naruto give me the scroll, mizuki's right on your tail!" Iruka (Mizuki) shouted. (Ironic warning Ha-ha!) Then suddenly Naruto(Iruka) slammed her body into him._

_"How did you know?" Iruka (Mizuki) asked, "That it was me and not Iruka." He said poofing out of henge._

_"Because I'm Iruka." Iruka poofed out of henge._

_"You're a fool why are you protecting that freak!" Mizuki asked._

_Unknown to him Naruto was hiding a few feet away behind a tree listening to them. 'That's right just insult me it'll just make me want to kick your ass even more.' she thought._

_"She's the one that killed your family." Mizuki said._

_"I don't care what you say you're not going to get your hands on that scroll." Iruka said._

_"As if you could stop me!" Mizuki sneered. "Don't you get it, Naruto is just like me."_

_"How's that." Iruka asked._

_"She wants the scroll for her own power and her own vengeance. That's how beasts are, she's pour all her rage into the scroll and then destroy everything." Mizuki said._

_"Your right." Iruka said, Naruto's eyes widened. "That's how beasts are, but that's not how Naruto is. She's nothing like that, Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts her whole heart into it. Sure she's at a disadvantage because of her disability, but most wouldn't be able to tell she blind, but it's her weakness that makes her stronger. That's what separates her from being a beast, so you're wrong she's nothing like the kyuubi, she's Naruto Uzumaki! "Iruka finished 'At least that's what i think her name is'_

_"Iruka, I was going to save you for later but now I changed my mind. You're finished." He said spinning the giant shuriken, but before he could Naruto slammed her knee into his chest, send Mizuki and the shuriken into the opposite direction._

_'Naruto!' Iruka thought in surprise._

_"Not bad, for a brat who can't see." Mizuki said as he got up._

_"Oh, don't worry that's not all I've got up sleeve, I'm not as weak as you think i am!" She said._

_"Really why don't you show me!" Mizuki egged on._

_"Gladly!" Naruto said as she aimed a punch for his head, which he dodged, to which she smirked. The punch hit the ground making a large crater using mizuki's shock she landed a chakra enhanced kick to his side obviously cracking a few ribs._

_Her smirk faded before Mizuki poofed into a shattered log. Dodging a kunai she turned and faced the traitor._

_"I have to admit I was surprised when you used Tsunade of the sanin's super strength I didn't expect it, but now," he said making ten bushin. "You're finished."_

_"Oh really because i don't think that's likely." She said before forming a cross hand sign. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" And a large poof of smoke appeared._

_When it cleared it showed a hundreds of clones._

_'Kage bushin's a high level kinjutsu and she did it without even looking exhausted.' Iruka was stunned._

_And then she kicked the crap out of him._

_"Hey Iruka sensei you think I went too far?" Naruto said as she poked the pummeled Mizuki with a stick, but before he answered she dropped the stick on mizuki's face and went over to Iruka and perform some hand signs and her hands glowed green as she started to heal him._

_'She wants to surpass all the Hokage, I'm starting to believe she might do it too.' Iruka thought._

_"Hey Naruto stay still for a minute okay." She nodded and waited as she felt something touch her head. "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate!"_

_She touched her forehead and felt the metal and carving before smiling and tackling her sensei in a hug."Naruto I can't breathe."_

_"Sorry Iruka-sensei." She said scratching the back of her head._

**_Flashback End_**

"-ruto, Naruto are you okay? You dazed off into space for a few minutes." Iruka asked, everyone also had worried looks.

"Yeah, I'm okay I was just thinking." Naruto said.

"Oh, okay." Iruka said not too sure. Remembering the present he handed it to Naruto. "Happy late Birthday Naruto!"

Naruto carefully unwrapped the box, "What is it I can't tell cuz' it's kind of in a box."

"Oh sorry!" Iruka rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I went to the book store a got you two jutsu scrolls, one has a jutsu for you and the other for your dog because you said you couldn't find any jutsu for dogs." He explained.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! Hey speaking of dogs Kiba and akamaru are still sleeping." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and so are my teammates, lazy ass Shikamaru is rubbing off on Chōji." Ino complained.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto tapped him on the arm.

"Yeah Naruto?" Kakashi turned his head with a questioning look.

"Somebody is at the door." Kakashi then walked over to the door and opened it to see Hana.

"Hello, do you need something?" Kakashi asked.

"Hi I'm kiba's sister I brought Naruto's dog." Hana said lifting up the small husky she was holding.

"Come in then." Kakashi opened the door more and daisuke started to wiggle trying to get out of Hana's grip when he saw everybody.

"AWW! He's so cute!" Ino said grabbing the dog and hugging him.

"I thought guide dogs were supposed to be bigger." Sasuke said which caused daisuke to turn to him and lick his face catching him off guard.

"Hey watch it he is sensitive about his size!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Excuse me." A nurse said knocking on the open door. "We have to redo bandages so you'll have to leave."

"Oh that's okay we can come back later." Kakashi said giving an eye-smile.

"Yeah we've got to go get some things so we'll be back." Ino said. "Chōji look flying food!"

"What where!" He shot up from his sleep, fully awake.

"Aw!" Ino exaggerated. "You just missed it. Anyway we got to go get that stuff."

"Huh, what?" Chōji asked earning an elbow to the ribs from Ino. "Oh right the stuff."

"Come let's go!" She said dragging both her awake and sleeping teammates.

Everyone else followed saying their goodbyes before the doctors walked in.

An hour and 20 minutes later-

Naruto woke up hearing people move around in his room, he soon recognized the chakra signatures as his friends.

"Guys your making a lot of noise." He yawned sitting up, since he couldn't feel his butt.

Suddenly everyone shouted "Happy Birthday"

After getting over the initial shock Naruto spoke. "How'd you guys know it was my birthday?"

"Sasuke told us." Sakura said.

"Teme, you told them?" Naruto questioned.

"You think I was going to let you celebrate your birthday alone did you." Sasuke asked.

"No not really, you do try to do this every year." Naruto said.

So for the next hour and a half they all gave him presents. Sakura gave him a special Braille stationary set, Sasuke got him a gift basket with ceramic ramen bowls, different ramen packet and ingredients that don't come with most instant ramen and twelve boxes of pocky. Kiba had copied pictures from Naruto prank file in the Hokage tower and put them in a photo album. Hinata had gotten him some silky red button up pj's because she heard that Kiba ruined his old ones. Shino gave him special kunai that he could channel chakra through. Ino said she had saved up money so she could get him a new ninja outfit and saying the orange jumpsuits had to go. Chōji had gotten him a packet with coupon deals for different restaurants and lastly Shikamaru got him a pineapple shaped picture fame with a picture that Iruka had taken when he found them asleep in class one morning.

Later on they informed Naruto he would be able to leave the hospital in two to three days.

"Why are you being released so early?" Kakashi asked.

"I have hospital phobia so they make sure I'm healed enough to be release in a short amount of time, although I'm perfectly fine visiting for short time but not for being here as..." he trailed off and got the idea he didn't like talking about it and moved of the subject.

"Well on the bright side the Hokage told me that our team has reached the required number of d-ranks to go on a c-rank mission, I though it would be nice to get out of the village for awhile after you get better." All of them agreed saying it was a good idea.

* * *

**Later on Hokage office-**

"Hokage-sama you needed me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." He blew a puff of smoke. "I would you to have pakkun send rin this scroll."

"Are you trying to convince her to come home, you know she won't she's just as stubborn as her mother about returning." Kakashi said.

"She will be because _she _needs her and when she hears _she_ is alive she'll agree." the third said.

"You mean _she's _alive? Why didn't you tell me, I could have taken her in?" Kakashi was shocked.

"Kakashi you were only fifth teen then and in anbu." The third said. "It would have been to dangerous if something happened while you weren't there."

"I know...but can I at least meet her?" Kakashi asked.

"You will in due time Kakashi, as soon as I get her to stop being so stubborn." The eldest Sarutobi said determined.

"So I take that as a no."

"Just send the scroll to her and go cry in the corner like a man."

"Hai"

* * *

**October 13th-**

Naruto was sitting in the lobby, henge down, waiting for her friend yuki.

Yuki was one of her two friends, three if she counted her rival mai, from medical school. Yuki was two years older so she was fifth teen at the moment along with her other friend Takashi.

The three were often together when working at the hospital, or had to go on medical missions. They had even started a band together (called NTY) when Mai had challenge her to go against in the battle-of-the-bands contest that happened a few years back and had won the recording contract and had at least three CD's out with a four one coming out soon.

Yuki has light blonde hair that she had highlighted blue and red that was in a short pixie hair cut with chocolate brown eyes and a loud happy personality and if given caffeine went off the wall which is why she stole it from her every time she saw caffeine in her hands. Takashi on the other hand was like an older brother to her. They had brown hair that had a slight spike in front and matching chocolate brown eyes.

Anyway yuki had heard that her apartment had burned down she offered her to stay at her house. Even though she tried to turn down the offer not wanting to intrude but she said she was like the little sister she always wanted to which started the following conversation:

"You already have two little sisters along with three older brothers."

"I said 'the little sister I always wanted' not I always wanted a sister."

"Well that's true."

"Yeah and now there's a UGB on the way."

"A UGB?"

"Unidentified gender baby."

"Your mom needs a hobby."

So she ended deciding to stay at yuki's house. At that moment yuki walked in with her older brothers Kazuki, Ryota and Sho who were 16, 17, and 18 in that respective order.

"Hey Yuki." Naruto waved to them.

"Gezz you got enough stuff." Ryota commented earning a slap to the head.

"Some of these are my birthday presents thank you very much." Naruto said.

Sho just ignored Ryota and picked up the items to carry and they left shortly after complaints of having to carry stuff.

They soon arrived at the house where a four month pregnant blond haired women greeted them.

"Oh Nori it's nice to see you again, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good Mrs. Makasaki."

"Wonderful, I just finished making lunch come in and have some." Not waiting for an answer she called upstairs. "Akemi, Eiko lunch!"

Two girls eight and six ran past greeting Naruto as a smile passed her lips. 'i wonder if this is what it's like...kaiya-baa-Chan'

* * *

**Finally finished chapter 3**

**Anyway voting will be upgraded to five votes per voter and itachi will be added to the paring voting. Polls will be switched during the week and things I need to mention about the story are:**

**#1 the barrier thing will be explained it has to do with a bloodline**

**#2 Naruto will have three bloodline two already activated one will be soon**

**So any way Questions, comments, concerns? Review for answers.**

**Signed Penn-Chan**


	4. Wave Part 1

**Hey people it's another chapter! I see that threats work when trying to get votes for pairings! Anyway here are the results: **

**Shikamaru-13 **

**Itachi-12 **

**Sasuke-9 **

**Gaara-6 **

**Neji-4**

**Shino-4**

**Kiba-4**

**Choji- 3**

**Kankuro-1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although ? might have something to say about that.**

October 14-

An Alarm clock rang in a room with two sleeping girls and a small husky puppy.

A red-headed girl sleeping on a mat rolled over and aimed to hit the alarm clock, but she hit the other girl asleep on the bed, with blond hair and red and blue streaks, on the head.

"Itai." A muffled reply came.

"Gomen, Yuki missed the alarm clock." The other girl mumbled.

"What time is it." Yuki asked as she looked at the clock. "Four in the morning, how the hell do you wake up so early Nori?"

"So what do you care your going to be waking up at five-thirty anyway for school." Nori(*Cough*Naruto*Cough*) said.

"Still to early." Yuki mumbled letting her pillow hit the head falling asleep.

Nori got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom and taking a quick shower and got dressed. Tossing on her new ninja outfit, which was a black three quarter sleeve shirt that showed three inches of stomach due to the height difference in her henge plain black pants that went to her mid-calves along with black Shinobi shoes, kunai holster and a new black cloth for her head protector.

She headed out of the house to her miniature farm that provided inventory to certain stores in Konoha which helped pay for ninja supplies, medic supplies, food, clothes, hospital bills or other things, also working at the hospital and doing missions helped.

Getting there she made a couple dozen shadow clones before sitting back and waiting for them to put orders into scrolls. After feeling the last clone disperse she grabbed all the scrolls and headed of to make deliveries.

She had made it back to yuki's house carrying some bags and an full Gama Chan (Coin purse frog thing) around 10 to 5. Putting things away she started breakfast for the Masasaski household. Even though a blind person shouldn't be able to cook if she put special seals on the wall that made her sensing chakra bounce off everything telling her the details which looked like someone drawing on a chalk board. (First chapter mentioned this if you don't remember, it works also if a Hyuga has their Byakugan active near her or with jutsu like the mist jutsu)

Faintly she heard Mrs. Masasaski throwing up in the bathroom and Mr. Masasaski get up to soothe her.

Little padded paws walked into the kitchen, nose sniffing the air and bowl in mouth.

This caused her to crack up laughing. "Daisuke, y-you're so cute." Nori said in between fits of laughter.

Calming down she opened a can of dog food and snatched the bowl to fill it before walking upstairs.

She could hear the boys alarm clocks going off and of course they were sleeping right through it.

Sighing Nori picked up yuki's little sisters' dart guns, though she questioned why the boys bought them for a six and eight year old, and charged them a bit with chakra.

Kicking open the door to yuki's room she pulled the trigger and a rubber dart hit her forehead waking her up causing her to jump up in surprise exclaiming "I've been hit!"

"Yeah with a rubber dart, it's five thirty time to wake up." Nori laughed and opened the boys doors and pulled the triggers.

*Thud* "What-"

*Thud* "-the-"

*Thud* "-Ouch!"

"Time for school, clones made breakfast and all is right with the world." Nori said before re-entering yuki's room and started putting supplies in her pouches and holster before cursing.

"Ah! My ninja supplies are deformed." Nori cried out.

"Serves you Ri-Ack!" Kazuki was cut off with a thump to the head to from Kyo. "Why do you always do that?"

"Why do you always insult people, it's a two way street little brother." Kyo said before walking back into his room to get dressed, the other two tiredly did the same.

"You know if it weren't for the fact that I can't see I would've had a nosebleed with the way those three walk around without shirts." Nori said tossing the ripped flash and bomb tags and punctured smoke bombs away.

"That would be funny!" Yuki said pulling her white sleeve blouse and red sweater vest uniform. "Where's my skirt?" Yuki fumbled around the closet.

"You dumped them in the wash so they should be in the dryer." Nori said looking around she drawer, "You have any chain-link shirts?"

"No, I was going to buy a couple but they raised the price on them." Yuki said returning from the laundry room down the hall in a knee length dark-green skirt.

"Come on we've got to eat breakfast." Nori said dragging Yuki down the stairs.

"Nori-Chan don't you have to meet your teammates in less than half an hour." said pouring syrup over his pancakes.

"I do be Kakashi-sensei doesn't show up till nine anyway, he's always three hours late you have to tell him the wrong time for him to show up on time." Nori said violently stabbing her pancakes.

"The pancakes aren't alive." Ryota started. "You don't have to kill them."

"Yeah but I drew kakashi-sensei on them so I won't be as angry when he makes some excuse as to why he's late." Nori responded taking a bit out of the mauled pancake.

"You didn't have to maul it." Kyo sweat dropped.

"How are you even sure it turned out to look like him?" Kazuki asked.

"I don't *Stab* Care, as long *Stab* as it seems like him." She said before eating again.

"Poor pancake shall you rest in peace." Yuki mock saluted.

"What time is it?" Nori asked.

"Ten to six." Mrs. Masasaski said looking at the clock.

"The weapons shop opens soon I should get going to get what I need." Nori put her plate away and walked out of the house waving good-bye.

Time Skip 6:15

Training grounds (Henge On)

"Ohayou, Teme, Sakura." Naruto said walking onto the bridge 'his' teammates

"Hey Naruto, did you just get released?" Sakura asked.

"No I got released yesterday, so I stayed at an old friend's house." Naruto said.

"So, Dobe why were you late?" Sasuke asked.

"All the weapons in my pouches were deformed. I actually got out of the weapons shop earlier than I intended because it opened early but then I got lost." Naruto said.

"We should've slept in, Kakashi not going to be here till nine." Sasuke commented.

"Personally I think he's trying to make us go insane." Sakura said.

"I think all that fruit he buys messes with his head. I mean I've got like almost twenty fruit bowls." Naruto said.

"Maybe it's the perverted novels." Sasuke put in.

"All good theories, but I think he is just plain lazy." A new voice said.

"Lee destroy the training ground again." Naruto asked.

"Yeah sorry he gets into training too much." Tenten said walking up out of breath.

"Did he make you guys run laps again?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, right now I would trade those two for kakashi." Tenten joked.

Two hours and fifth teen minutes later-

The three teammates were sitting watching Team Gai practice when a poof of smoke appeared.

"It's only been a little over two hours, he shouldn't be here yet." Sasuke said. They waited for the smoke to clear which revealed a very angry Iruka holding kakashi by the collar.

"Yo-" "Zip it Kakashi!" Iruka interrupted kakashi's greeting. "I leave for ten minutes to give the substitute the planner and come back to find him corrupting my class."

"We're sorry he tends to get in trouble when not being watched." Naruto said acting as if kakashi was a dog.

"Come on kakashi-sensei, we have to report to the Hokage tower." Sakura grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him, the other two following.

Ten minutes later-Hokage Tower-Mission Room

After having a five minute wait so Iruka could give out D-rank missions to the people ahead of him, they were deciding on their c-rank mission.

Or at least Iruka was.

"No, not this one, nope, may-no, okay but still no…" This was going to take awhile.

Grabbing one from the pile and reading it over, the third asked "What about this one?"

After reading it over Iruka agreed. "This should be okay."

"Okay, you'll be escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna and protecting him till he finishes the bridge." The Third said. "Bring in Tazuna."

A drunk gray haired and bearded man came in a few minutes later. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, slacks, square glasses, wooden sandals and a pyramid shaped hat. He looked about fifty and looked a bit in shape, probably from being a carpenter.

"I asked for Shinobi not a bunch of brats, especially a short brat." Tazuna said refering to Naruto.

"You want to say that again old man!" Naruto yelled clenching 'his' fist.

"Girly sounding too." He replied ignoring that comment.

"I do not!" 'Kuso! I let my emotions get to me. I could have dropped my henge accidentally.' Naruto cursed in thought.

"Meet at the gates in one hour." Kakashi said disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto left the Hokage tower ducking into an abandoned ally, before removing the henge and heading to yuki's house.

Walking into the house 'Nori' noticed Akemi and Eiko sitting on the couch. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" She said bending down.

"Mommy's sick." Akemi said.

"Ah, come on I'll take you to school, then the nice ninja that daddy hired are going to be walking you home and to school for the rest of the week while he's on his business trip." Nori explained. "Make sure to be good for them."

"Hai!" They chorused putting on their shoes. Nori started walking down the steps when she bumped into someone. Backing up she started to fall backwards before someone grabbed her upper arm.

This person was Shikamaru.

'Kuso! Shikamaru's team got the job.'

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks I have to get these to school, You're the Shinobi team right, I'll be right back for the details to the job." Nori said acting as if she didn't know them.

"Sure. We'll just wait inside, where's ?" Asuma asked.

"Upstairs throwing up in the bathroom, already left." Nori said. "Um, can you let my arm go?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Shikamaru said letting go and looked at the clouds. By the time she had left and they had got into the house he stopped looking up.

"Shika's got a crush!" Ino yelled.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled at the purple clad girl. "Asuma sensei make her shut up."

"Sorry you do have to admit you held on to her longer than necessary and she is a looker." Asuma nudged him.

"And she's the lead singer of NTY." Ino screeched.

"You mean that band you said you got tickets for." Choji said.

"Yeah and this is the drummer's house why do you think I asked for this mission." Ino said.

"Explains why you would do any D-rank mission." Shikamaru said causing him to get thumped on the head by Ino.

"But don't you think she looks like someone else too?" Choji asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino said.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Like I've seen her before but there's a different name." Shikamaru said. "Ino, you got their CD?"

"Yeah," Ino pulled out the case. "I think it has a close up of her." Finding the picture she held it out to the thinking pineapple head.

A few moments past as all three stared at the picture. (AN: Asuma was upstairs soothing yuki's mom who's throwing up, again)

"Whiskers." Choji stated.

"Whiskers?" Ino looked closer.

"Naruto." Shikamaru said coming to a realization.

"Crap. Your right that is naruto. Naruto is a girl and she's a singer." Ino said.

"How do we get her to tell us though?" Choji asked.

"I've got an idea." Shikamaru said.

Naruto (Henge off) a few minutes later

Naruto jumped of the rooftops and ran into the house yelling a quick "Hold on" as she ran up the stairs to quickly pack for the mission.

Soon she was back down stairs with a backpack and instructions. "Okay here are the instructions on what to do, and your sensei got puked on so don't go in the main bathroom." She said handing Shikamaru the instructions. "Sorry about the rush my team is going on a mission."

"Don't worry. By the way I was aware there was only one older daughter, and she should be at some-part time school (This explains why she still goes to school even though she is a ninja) for politics I think, so who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm her friend I'm staying over here for a little while." She said avoiding from saying too much.

"Okay." Shikamaru said with a slight smirk.

"I'll be going then." She said opening the door.

"Bye fishcake." A kunai flew by his head. "Troublesome little fish aren't you."

"It's maelstrom!" Naruto said clocking him up side the head.

Later at the gates-

Naruto head was hurting. Team 10 asks too many questions, annoying ones at that. Not only that Asuma came down in the middle and asked even more before she told him shove it and to ask his dad (aka: sandaime Hokage).

Afterwards she promptly walked out and went to the gates.

Now they were just waiting for their sensei and client. Speaking of the devil, kakashi walked up with the sobering client.

"Yo! Let's go!" Kakashi said as he walked up.

The group started walking taking breaks once in awhile, as they were walking Naruto started sensing two ninja ahead and set daisuke down signaling him to trail behind.

Soon they started passing a puddle when two men with makeshift armor and clawed gauntlets connected by a chain of shuriken.

They quickly ran and tangled kakashi in the chain before 'ripping' him apart.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Naruto sensed the two come up from behind.

"Your next." They whispered.

"Like hell!" Naruto jumped away and made a circle with his thumb and pointer finger and blew a huge fire ball at them. "Sasuke, snap out of it. Sakura guard Tazuna!"

The two dodged by separating the chain from the gauntlets, before one ran toward her the other Tazuna.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and sasuke and sakura did the same ready to protect Tazuna when kakashi appeared knocking them out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in surprise. "You're alive."

"Of course! I just made them think I was dead so I could find out what their after. Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." Kakashi said.

'So they weren't after me? It's getting close to that date. It's been three years… Wait a minute something's strange about those two's chakra signatures…' "Kakashi-sensei Watch out!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Kakashi yelled in surprise as the demon brother shot out the trees and the two in kakashi's grip melting into chains of earth.

BOOM!

A cloud of dust rose in between kakashi and the demon brothers.

"Don't you dare touch my sensei." Naruto shouted as he round house kicked them into the tree knocking them out.

"Is that a crater?" Tazuna said pointing to the ten foot wide crater as if he was sure he was sober.

"What?" Naruto turned around and accidentally fell in. "Oh, I could have sworn I didn't use that much chakra."

"Yep." Sakura nodded her head. 'Idiot you messed up.'

"I'll explain later, when we get to wave. Right now I think as kakashi said 'Tazuna, you've got some explaining to do.'" Naruto said looking at him.

"Okay I lied about the rank of the mission. But we can't afford a higher mission, you see a man named Gato came to the wave and he's been monopolizing the shipping but that bridge I'm building is our last hope, please continue the mission!" Tazuna pleaded.

"Team what do you think?" Kakashi asked as they gathered around in a circle.

"Well we can't just leave him to get killed." Naruto said.

"I think we can do it, I think we should continue." Sasuke said.

"Sakura, what about you? It can only get tougher from here on out." Kakashi said.

"I'll do it I mean we gave him our word to protect him." Sakura said.

"Well since I just can't leave my team I guess we're all continuing." Kakashi turned around. "Tazuna we will continue the mission under the terms that after the bridge is finished you have to pay actual mission rate."

"Yes! Thank you!" Tazuna thanked happily.

"Team get into diamond formation, Naruto front, sasuke on the right, sakura on the left and I'll be in back. Tazuna you'll be in the middle." Kakashi said.

"Why's the short one in front?" Tazuna asked. A ticked formed on naruto's forehead.

"I can sense chakra signatures naturally and can tell if an enemy is near and keep it up for a long period of time." Naruto explained pushing back his anger.

"Why would you need to?" Tazuna asked.

"Did you read our profiles?" Naruto asked.

"I was too drunk so it was all blurry." Tazuna said.

"I'll explain naruto." Kakashi said cutting in. "He's blind so it's necessary for his to get around by sensing with chakra."

"Oh." 'blind or not I don't want to get anywhere near his punch.' Tazuna thought.

They continued on till they got to the shore where a small boat was waiting. Daisuke jumped in first and the everyone else got on.

"You've got to be quiet so we don't get caught I'm already risking my life doing this for you Tazuna." The man rowing the boat said, everyone nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei this mist is made of chakra." Naruto whispered.

He nodded becoming more aware of his senses.

They got off the boat soon after they were tense and on guard. Naruto upon sensing a chakra signature in the bushes threw a kunai in that direction and heard it hit wood. He signaled everyone to stop and they tensed. "Kawarimi." He said.

'Where is he?' naruto expanded his senses more. "Get Down!" He said as a slicing sound cut through the air.

Everyone quickly got down as a large sword embedded it's self in to the tree. A large man with camo straps over his chest, no shirt, purple pants, cow like warmers on his arms and legs, and bandages around his mouth.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the mist." Kakashi said.

"My what a surprise it's Sharingan no Kakashi." Zabuza said. "I didn't think I would have to fight you. Looks like this will be fun. After I kill you and I get to kill the kids and the old man."

"Not likely." Kakashi said, the mist got thicker and Zabuza disappeared.

They stood around Tazuna as killing intent filled the air. Naruto could see sasuke and sakura shaking a bit and caught their eyes reassuring them, they focused on protecting Tazuna.

"Lungs, liver, spine, Jugular vein, carotid artery, Brain, kidneys, heart. Which should I go for?" Zabuza said.

"Behind!" Naruto shouted as 'kakashi' was sliced through with Zabuza's blade before turning to water. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza stabbing him with a kunai revealing him to be a water clone too.

Kakashi pulled up his head band to reveal his Sharingan. "My to see the Sharingan so soon it's an honor."

The two engaged in battle, exchanging blows one after another. Suddenly Zabuza was able to slam kakashi ,with his sword, in to the water.

'This water is unusually heavy… Unless!' That thought was cut off as he suddenly was trapped in a sphere of water. "Surio no Jutsu!(Water Prison Technique)" Zabuza shouted coming from behind and connecting his hand to the water sphere to keep it up.

"Naruto, sasuke, sakura run for it! You can't defeat him! Protect Tazuna and send for backup!" Kakashi yelled.

"No! I'm not going to lose you! I've lost enough people already!" Naruto shouted.

"Like she said we're not leave you behind to die!" Sasuke said.

"You said abandoning comrades makes you worse than scum, so we're not abandoning you!" Sakura said.

"You fools, well it's your funeral." Zabuza said forming a Mizu Bushin.

Sasuke started to throw shuriken at the clone, which easily reflected them with his sword giving sasuke time to jump up in the air while distracted and attempt to attack from above.

Zabuza easily reached out and grabbed him by the throat before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him to the ground and stepping on him causing him to cough up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

'What do I do?' Naruto thought. He suddenly realized that his hand was instinctively moving toward the side of his weapons pouch. Forming some hand signs and adding chakra to the side of the weapons pouch he shouted. "Storage seal Release!"

A seal on the side of pouch glowed and a sword appeared. The handle was a red and the sheath was black with a silver hilt. He sunshield it and it was a double edged pointed sword. On one side it had vine designs on it and in the word protector on it.

(AN: Google it by typing in double edged pointed sword go to pictures and you'll see it)

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Zabuza's clone and slashed upper ward and he barely managed to blocked it.

'Fast!' Zabuza thought in surprise. He could see he clone being pushed back. "Strong too, that clone is a tenth of my strength and he doesn't look like he's having any trouble pushing it back. He may be trouble.'

The swords clashed again the Zabuza clone was unfamiliar with the Kenjutsu style it was tricky, made to confuse, fast and unrelenting. Though in the back of his mind he remembered that he heard of a style like this but couldn't name it.

The real Zabuza made three more Mizu Bushin and had them attack naruto from all sides. Naruto quickly jumped up and avoid them before make twenty Kage bushin to attack them but they were all thrown off.

Thinking on his feet naruto threw a demon windmill shuriken to sasuke who had recovered and grabbed the shuriken and opened and threw it.

The shuriken went past the Mizu bushin and toward Zabuza who caught it and laughed at the attempt till he realized another one was coming and jumped over it.

He heard a poof and went to turn his head and saw naruto throw senbon needles at him.

He let go of the water prison holding kakashi and dodged the senbon. Enraged he spun the shuriken ready to kill him till kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan, you've really grown up haven't you." Kakashi said.

"I've been mature along if that's was your trying say." Naruto said standing on the water. "But yeah it was a good plan, I mean it's impossible to keep track of me, just ask Iruka-sensei, especially when I make twenty shadow clones. It was easy after that to henge into the shuriken."

"I had my clone throw it to sasuke, he of course knew it was me. When he spun around it was to add the second shuriken so one was me and the other Sasuke's shuriken. He didn't see it coming." Naruto finished.

"Hn. It was just a fluke I was distracted." Zabuza said.

"You weren't distracted you were forced to let go." Kakashi said.

Zabuza closed the shuriken putting more pressure on kakashi's hand before he knocked it away and it flew off into the distance. Jumping apart the fight restarted.

Zabuza started to make hand signs and kakashi used the Sharingan to copy it and preformed the hands too quickly finishing the same time as Zabuza and they shouted "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

Two dragons rose made out of water and started fighting. Water rose onto shore crashing into sasuke, sakura, and Tazuna. Naruto jumped back to land and stood in front of them, somehow diverting the water to go around them as they continued to watch the fight.

Zabuza was clashing with kakashi while using his sword, kakashi using a kunai before jumping back again.

The water had died down and kakashi was copying Zabuza's movement. They started making hand signs again but this time kakashi got ahead of Zabuza in the hand signs. Finishing the last few kakashi shouted. "Water style: water vortex Jutsu"

"What? Impossible!" Zabuza shouted.

A vortex of water then swallowed him, the water rose taking out trees along the way. Naruto was controlling the water away from them but it was difficult with the winds.

Zabuza finally hit a tree as the water died down.

"How?" He asked. "Can you see the future?"

"Yes and I see your death." Kakashi said.

Before he could kill him, senbon shot out hitting Zabuza in the neck killing him.

"Thank you've been searching for him now I can report to the Mizukage he's been killed." A hunter-nin jumped down.

The hunter-nin then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright let's get a move on." Kakashi started walked before suddenly collapsing.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. Naruto immediately ran over and turned him over scanning him over.

"He's got chakra exhaustion, a broken leg and a lot of cuts and bruises. We should get him to your house quick." Naruto said.

They nodded and quickly took off.

**TBC**

**Thanks for waiting! Please review! Vote for the kakashi pairing poll. Five votes per person.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Signed Penn-Chan**


	5. Wave Part 2

**Finally it's here, after a month of being stuck and school. By the way in case you didn't know the voting ended and Shikamaru ending up winning, Itachi a close second place, which is surprising since he hasn't even entered the story but was mentioned.**

**Anyway some of you may have realized Naruto started using one of her two activated bloodlines. Also something I should mention Naruto is 13 and every one else in the rookie 9 is 13 going on 14, so she's a year younger.**

**But anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Orochimaru would have been gone before sasuke even left.**

**Wave Part 2**

Tazuna's House-

Kakashi groaned as he woke up.

"He's up." Naruto said interrupting the conversations going on.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked opening his eye.

"Tazuna's house after you collapsed we came here to treat your injuries. " Sasuke said.

"But there are some things we need to discuss, starting with Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Why he's dead isn't he?" Sakura said.

"No he isn't, I can sense his chakra signature it's faint but it's there. The hunter-nin was most likely a fake, he was probably Zabuza's partner." Naruto stated.

"Meaning we'll have to fight him again." Kakashi said. "When do you think he'll be back?" He asked.

"By next week at least." Naruto estimated. "But you should be better again before then."

"When did you become a medic?" Kakashi said jokingly.

"Like when I was ten." Naruto said surprising kakashi.

"I didn't realize you were a medic." Kakashi said.

"It was in my profile." Naruto said. "You didn't read them did you."

"I must have forgotten." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Sure." The three said.

"Hey Kid how did you realize Zabuza was alive anyway." Tazuna said.

"The fake Hunter-nin didn't dispose of the body on site like their suppose to." Naruto said.

"Well it seems we will have to do some training." Kakashi said.

"Not in your condition, you need to rest. I can help sasuke and sakura learn some things that I've already learned." Naruto said.

"Then things will start to get better here." Sakura said.

"Yeah just wait!-ttebayo" Sasuke smirked. "Why are you smirking sasuke?"

"You said it again." Sasuke said referring to the Dattebayo at the end of sentence.

"Dang it! I thought I stopped doing that." Naruto moaned.

"You guys can't defeat Gato." A small said walking in the room.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded, kakashi not noticing her before got curious.

"Excuse me we never got your name." Kakashi said.

"I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. I'm sorry about my son he always like that." Tsunami apologized.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said.

"Inari where've you been?" Tazuna said.

"Grandpa, you're back!" Inari said running over and hugging him.

"Inari, that was rude!" Tsunami scolded again.

"Don't worry I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said causing Naruto to get a very large tick mark.

"Their just going to die anyway." Inari said.

"Hey! I don't plan on giving up that easily so don't count me out so easily!" Naruto yelled.

Inari ignored this and started leaving.

"Inari, wait, where are you going?" Tazuna said.

"I'm going to watch the ocean, I want to be alone." Inari said slamming the sliding door.

"Sorry about that." Tazuna said.

Later on with Naruto-

Naruto was going to his room when he passed Inari's room. He could hear him crying .

"Dad." Inari cried.

Naruto clenched his fist before walking to his room and laid down on his bed face in the pillows.

A locket with the Ying-Yang symbol was hanging off his neck. Naruto rolled on to his side and looked at the locket.

He clicked it open and it showed a picture of a woman in her forties with light brown hair and green eyes. Next to her was Naruto (Henge off) who looked about nine.

"Kaiya-Baa-Chan." Naruto sighed.

_Flashback _

"_Naruto! Get up today's your first day of the academy!" Kaiya said knocking on the bedroom door._

"_Ahh! I almost forgot!" Naruto yelled in surprise as Kaiya opened the door. Naruto, who looked almost five. She ran over to what looked like the closet._

"_What would you like to wear today Naru-Chan?" Kaiya asked._

"_Red and Blue please!" Naruto chimed. Soon she was dressed in a blue t-shirt and red shorts._

_Running down the stairs, she ran into the kitchen bumping into things along the way._

"_Pancakes!" She shouted smelling the syrup._

_When she was done eating and getting ready they left to go to the academy._

_Kaiya led Naruto to the office which was currently empty. "Now, Naru-Chan remember only use your middle name got it." She said._

"_Yep!" Naruto said._

"_Hello you're Kaiya Fuji correct?" An academy teacher asked entering._

"_Hai, this is Nori she's my Goddaughter." Kaiya said. "Nori this man will be your sensei."_

"_Don't worry Nori-Chan you'll fit in." He encouraged her before taking her hand._

"_Bye Nori I'll pick you up later." Kaiya said._

"_Hai." She said leaving with her sensei._

_Soon they got to a door and they stop. "Wait here I'll come and get you when I Introduce you."_

_Nodding he entered the room._

"_Please be quiet, we have a new student joining us today." He said. "She can't see so please don't make fun of her."_

"_Hai Iruka-sensei!" The students chorused. (Iruka is 16 which is the age he became Chuunin)_

_He walked over to the door and opened it. "Come in and introduce your self to the class."_

_She came and walked to the front and could feel the stares of her classmates. Iruka put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_With a big smiled she introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Nori and I'm going to be Hokage someday!" _

_A bunch of boys started laughing at her. "You Hokage, Impossible!" One laughed._

_A blond girl about eight, same again as everyone else, came over and punched him in the face._

"_Don't laugh, I think she'll make a great Hokage and I'll be the Hokage's right hand." The older girl yelled at him._

"_You can't even pay attention in history, how could you be a hokage's right hand." The boy mocked._

"_Just watch you'll be sorry!" The girl yelled before grabbing Nori's hand and pulling her to her seat._

"_That's enough no more fighting." Iruka said. "Now today class we will be learning about the first Hokage…"_

"_Oi, your names Nori right?" The girl whispered/asked her. Nori nodded in response. "I'm Yuki Masasaski, I can tell we'll be great friends."_

_Flashback end_

_New flashback Starts_

_Five year old 'Nori' sat on the swing outside of the academy waiting. Her watch beeped four times signaling it had turned four o'clock._

_She sat there swinging, humming a tune._

_Rokkaa ga ikinari kimi no piero ni naruto iitte Koibito no nekku chieen de jibun no kubi wo shimeta Kanojo wa waratte "Aa mata hajimattawa kare no hoshibai haihai" Kare wa tamani chouritsu no ii piano mitai ni Picchi no warui toronboon wo odosu Demo ijiwaru donna kudaranai joudan mo uso mo Zenbu kikukara tonari ni oite choudai na Hoshikuzu suchasucha sucha odoru ichimatsu no yoru ni "Aa mada kaeri takunai" to kuchi ni wa dasenai naa Omowa seburi terii Aisubeki kao ni tsuba wo! Misutaa kuriketto Asekusai suteeji no ue de hikaru toronboon no Picchi ga dandan hazureteitteiru no mo kininaru kedo Sonna koto yori kono nai mune no Moyamoya wa sakki nonda koora no sei kashira nee?_

_(Pinocchio by Nakamura Chie)_

_An older brown haired boy appeared clapping. "That was good." He said._

"_Thanks, I'm Nori. What's your name?" Nori asked._

"_Takashi Daiki." Takashi said sitting next to her. "You waiting for someone?"_

"_Yeah my guardian, but she late. I pretty sure she doesn't have any missions, I wonder what's taking so long." Nori said._

_Moments later Kaiya ran into the school yard holding something. "Nori sorry I'm so late I didn't expect it to take so long." She apologized._

"_It's okay, besides I made a friend." Nori said. "This is Takashi."_

"_Nice to meet you Takashi-kun." Kaiya said._

"_Ne, where were you by the way?" Nori asked._

"_Oh, I have a surprise for you!" Kaiya said._

_A wet tongue licked her face and she giggled. "It's a puppy!" Nori yelled in surprise._

"_Hey, what are you going to name him?" Takashi asked._

"_Daisuke! After you, my new best friend!" Nori smiled._

_End Flashback_

Back in Konoha-

Shikamaru was heading home with Choji after the oldest brother of the Masasaski family arrived home and took over watching his younger siblings and his pregnant mother.

"Shika! Choji!" Ino yelled running up to them.

"What are you yelling about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well when I went home I was thinking about why Naruto would wear a henge." Ino said whispering secretly. "I think that there may be a connection."

"A connection?" Shikamaru asked as he kicked off his shoes entering his house. "Mom I'll be in my room with Ino and Choji."

"Mom's not home!" A voice yelled from somewhere.

"Nii-San When did you get home?" Shikamaru asked half yelled from the staircase.

"An hour ago!" He responded and Shikamaru left it at that heading to his room. Once there Ino asked a question.

"How come I didn't know you had a brother?" She said.

"You didn't asked and he was never here when you came over." Shikamaru explained. "His name is Shikaka, but he's more like my mother, troublesome."

"Anyway what were you saying earlier?" Shikamaru said hoping to get on with the conversation.

"Oh yeah, I was looking through some old magazines and found some articles from when Naruto's band, NTY, was just starting out." Ino handed Shikamaru three different magazines.

He examined the Articles on the front pages. The first one read "Tragic Death of N's Guardian" It showed a picture of her at a funeral.

The second read "N Attacked and left to Die." This picture showed her being rushed into the hospital by a Chuunin.

And the last read "N on the Road to Recovery" And the picture showed her walking out of a therapy office.

After reading the titles Shikamaru said "Why do they call her N?"

"They didn't release the band members names for privacy." Ino said.

"No wonder it looks like she's gone through hell." Shikamaru said.

Back in wave- Naruto's room

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke shook him by the shoulder.

"Why?" Naruto groaned.

"It's time for dinner and Kakashi wants to talk to us." Sasuke said.

"M, okay" Naruto threw his legs over the edge of the bed and walked down stairs with sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto so glad you could join us." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I'm not so glad I was in the middle of a nap." Naruto said.

"Oh really did you have any dreams?" He asked.

"Yeah I had a dream were they banned all those books you read and everyone's mission was to find and destroy them. Best dream I ever had." Naruto smirked as he saw the look on kakashi's face.

"Well, um, back to the topic at hand. Naruto you said you would explain those techniques you used." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said. "Go ahead and ask questions." 'They better not go overboard like team 10'

"First I want to know how made that fireball without any hand signs." Kakashi asked.

Naruto bit the inside of his lip contemplating the negatives of telling them they were greatly outweighed by the positives. Looking toward his sensei Naruto opened his mouth ready to talk.

"Okay but you really can't mention in public or else the civilian council will find out and I really hate those guys." Naruto explained.

"Then our feelings are mutual." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute who's on the civilian council?" Sasuke asked.

"A guy with bandages over one eye and his right stub of an arm and the third's teammates." Naruto said.

"Them? Then the feeling is mutual." Sasuke said, sakura just nodded.

"Okay, back to our actual discussion." Naruto continued. "That technique as you put it is part a bloodline that had two separate parts."

"Two separate parts?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah the first part allows me to control the elements. I've only mastered controlling fire and can't really control the other four as well as I want to."

"And the second." Kakashi asked who seemed to already have guessed what it was.

"The second part allows me to sense souls and use soul techniques" Naruto said.

"Souls you m-mean ghosts?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes, ghosts, ghouls, spirits, souls, Guardian angels, the shinigami, the whole lot." Naruto said.

"Hey are any of our Guardian angels here?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi's is but he's just reading over his shoulder at the moment." Kakashi eye-smiled happy that his guardian angel shared interests.

"Figures." Sasuke said.

"Although there is a lot of dead souls here in wave, it might have been a ninja village at one point." Naruto observed.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I've been to other civilian town for medical missions but the only have five or so but small ninja villages have around the same number wave has." Naruto explained.

"That's right your also a medic-nin, which brings me to my next question, how do you know to use Tsunade's enhanced strength?" Kakashi asked.

"I had a guardian at one point and she was friend with her and Tsunade left her technique scrolls with her so she taught me some." Naruto said leaving out a few details.

"At one point where did she go?" Tazuna asked stupidly.

The air became thick with tension. It was very silent after he had asked that. Naruto sat there clenching his fist with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kaiya Fuji… was my guardian." Naruto got out of his seat abruptly and went upstairs.

Tsunami with a look of recognition in her eyes went to the bookshelf and examined a small stack of CDs there.

Grabbing one she smacked her father on the top of his head and hauled him into the kitchen.

No one had noticed Inari slip away in the confusion.

Upstairs-Naruto's guest room

Naruto was laying on the edge of the bed when he sensed someone at the door.

"Inari I know your there." Naruto called out to the boy.

He turned the knob, walked in, and closed the door before sitting on the bed next to Naruto.

"Your guardian was Kaiya Fuji the singer, the one who was murdered, right?" Inari asked uneasily.

After a moment Naruto replied "Yeah." He looked toward the boy. "Your dad was murder too, I guess?"

Seeing the shocked look Naruto answered "I heard you crying in your room earlier about him." Inari looked away. "It's alright to cry, at least that's what my therapist says but I've forgotten how to."

"How do you forget to cry?" Inari asked.

"I just stopped because it felt like the people who made me cry won and I wanted to prove them wrong, I wanted to win."

"Win what?"

"Happiness."

Later on-

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door to and opened it when he heard a 'come in'.

"Hey you two Inari's mother asked me to bring these to you." Kakashi said holding up two plates of what ever she had made that night, and a bowl of rice on top.

"I forgot we didn't eat." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"So what are you two doing?" Kakashi questioned.

"Having Daisuke do tricks, it's really funny." Naruto said cracking up.

"Yeah we've got the treat bouncing off wires while he tries to catch them, watch." Inari said. He grabbed a treat out of the box and set it on a wire before pressing down on wire and flinging it. Daisuke went to jump to get but it hit a wire and flung into another direction. This kept repeating before he finally managed to get it.

"Aw! Poor Daisuke, why are you teasing him?" Kakashi asked.

"It's training to learn how to catch certain weapons like a kunai, but in this case he's trying to get a treat." Naruto said.

"That's a good way to exercise him, have you taught him anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"A couple of things, but he's still working on them." Naruto said. "By the way have you come up with any plans?"

"Well I was thinking of calling for a back up team and medic team but I don't have enough chakra to send a summon." Kakashi said.

"That stinks." Inari commented.

"Well, I'm going to go." Kakashi said turning to leave.

"Wait! We can send it with a wolf summon!" Naruto said suddenly.

"You have a wolf summon contract?" Kakashi asked. 'Jiraiya is going to be pissed.' He thought. Naruto nodded and went over to his bag and unsealed a huge scroll from the side.

"See." He held it up. "It was Kaiya's but she left to me." Putting it down he went through some hand signs _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram _he bit his thumb and ran it along a claw like summoning tattoo, slammed his hand on the ground and said "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**

There was a puff of smoke and a older large sized black-grayish wolf appeared. It had silver colored eyes and had a black eye patch over it's right eye with a scar seen trailing down from below.

"Hey, he sort of looks like Kakashi." Inari noticed.

"Really, what do you think Shou?" He said referring to the wolf summon.

The wolf walked over and walked around kakashi examining him. **"Maybe but he seems too lazy and he also seems to be a pervert according to this book in his weapons pouch." **Shou inspected. **"You could fit more weapons in your pouch if you didn't read that smut constantly, Kakashi-san!" **He scolded him.

"Am I being interrogated here?" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"No, it's just what he does when he meets someone I know, he watched me a lot when I was little when Kaiya was away. He's like the annoyingly strict grandfather of my life." Naruto said.

"**Or 'Mean Old Fart' as you so kindly put it." **Shou said.

Naruto cursed under his breath. "Tell Yuu I'll kill him later, any way I need you to go give Oji-san an urgent message."

At this Shou immediately came to attention. **"Why what's wrong?"**

"Well our C-Rank unexpectedly increased in rank." Naruto said.

"**How high?" **Shou sighed knowing he wouldn't get a good answer.

"An A-Rank." Naruto said plugging his ears.

"**You Idiot! You know how dangerous that is you've only been a genin for less than four months and you continued!" **He scolded her.

"I know, I know that's why I need you to tell him to get me a back up team and a medic team sent to wave it' got to be before the 21st because the enemy is most likely to attack in a week." Naruto asked/ pleaded.

"**Your picking up Kaiya's bad habits. I'll deliver the message so don't do anything stupid before I return with the back up team along with the medic team." **Shou sighed. **"I'll bring your other supplies and weapons back too. Be careful." **Shou said before jumping out the window and going into the direction of Konoha.

Back in Konoha- Hokage tower

The third sat finally finishing the last of his paperwork. 'If that's more paperwork I swear…' he thought. "Come in!"

The door opened revealing his son. "Asuma what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Naruto's a girl and you set up that mission didn't you." He stated more than asked.

"She's a stubborn girl asuma." The third told his son.

"Yeah was another person I know that was stubborn too. She looks a lot her too." Asuma said.

"I can't tell you asuma, not till she has passed the requriements to read her parents will." Sarutobi said.

"Not even a little hint."

"Asuma."

"I got it I'm leaving." He said leaving closing the door behind him.

The Third sighed and looked out the window. He could see a storm brewing in the distance. He sighed why did he feel like he was going to reget something, that was mixed with a feeling of forgetfullness.

"Atomi-san I feel like I'm forgetting something, did I mention anything important coming up?" He asked his secretary over the intercom.

"No you don't have any reminders on your list why?" She asked.

"I'm getting a feeling I'm forgetting something important." He said.

"Don't worry it's probably the weather affecting you." She assured him.

"Right the weather." He leaned back in his chair and looked toward the Hokage mountain.

"Minato, I think some things are about to change." He took a poof of smoke from his pipe.

Shou- A few miles from Wave

'There's a storm coming I hope I get there before it starts.' He thought as he continued running toward Konoha.

Konoha- Shikamaru's house

"That troublesome girl, now I can't get to sleep." Shikamaru said outloud as he laid on his bed and looked at the sunsetting.

He looked at the CD of Naruto's band Ino had lent to him and went over and picked it up.

'Might as well listen.' He thought. Opening the case he put it in his CD player and plugged in headphones.

He laid back down and hit the play button.

Wave-Tazuna's house

Naruto laid down on his bed and thought about the day's events, which the week its self wasn't much better even though the week had just started. Little did Naruto know he or she was in for a whole bunch of more crazziness.

He laid his head on the pillow and let sleep take over.

**Sorry it's so late. But It's 11:35pm, 30 degrees and snowing and I just let my dog out. **

**Now on to my questions:**

**1. Any Song Requests?**

**2. Who should Orochimaru revive?**

**3. Any you want to happen?**

**4. My birthday it Monday- Wait that's not a question that's a fact.**

**Yep! I'm turning 14 on Monday! Can't wait. So any Comments, Questions, Concerns on the story.**

**Signed Penn-Chan **


	6. Wave Part 3

**Well here's Chapter Six, It was easier to write at first but then it got difficult so I'm making this Chapter into two parts to get it out for you.**

**I'll Have questions for you at the end so read and answer them please. There will also be explanations for my lateness and random things.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I still don't own Naruto. Someone buy it for me!**

**Wave Part 3- Training Week, Flashbacks, and Problems Part 1**

October 16th- Wave- Tazuna's House

Naruto woke up the time he usually woke up. Four in the morning, the sun wasn't even up and he was already wake and dressed.

He thought that he should train a bit before waking up the others, so he headed toward an empty clearing away from the village.

Arriving there sensed around for anyone and notice everyone was still asleep in the village so no one would spot him.

Forming a hand sign he released the Henge and was a girl once again.

Naruto started running through her Kata as warm ups. After that she jogged around the village a few times before heading back to the clearing to practice her Jutsu.

She formed the Kage Bushin hand signs and made twenty to test out different Jutsu. She had asked the third about the Jutsu's abilities when she first learned the jutsu and found out she could learn more with them.

So while they practiced she made another twenty and started working on Taijutsu.

An hour later the clones had used up their chakra and she felt the sun hit her skin. Judging it to be about five thirty she put the henge back on and headed to Tazuna's.

Shou- three fourths of the way to Konoha

Shou had to stop during the night as it had rained making it harder to travel and fall behind on time.

He Should have already been there and back in the summons realm knowing the teams were on there way, not still run to Konoha.

The things he did for Naruto.

Konoha-Hokage Tower

The third had just arrived to start the days work. He still had that bad feeling though.

He knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what, it was all very agitating.

Unlocking the door to his office his jaw dropped at all the paperwork on the desk.

"But I was so close!" He sighed and started the paper work.

Shikamaru's House-

Shikamaru groaned, who was playing music this early in the morning? He was having such a good sleep too.

He wondered when he fell asleep, he didn't remember and he hadn't been that tired despite going to bed early at seven and being up fourteen hours yesterday almost fifth teen.

That reminded him why was the music still playing. It must have be his alarm set on radio. He hit the snooze button. The music still played.

Opening his eyes he found the CD player on the night stand and headphones on his ears.

That was right he had fallen asleep listening to Naruto's band. Looking at the clock it said 5:35am he sighed and quickly got dressed and headed towards the training grounds.

Wave- 6:00Am

Everyone was eating breakfast at the table, well except for daisuke who ate from his bowl on the floor happily.

"So what are you going to teach us today Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Well actually Naruto has gone into Medic mode and won't let me leave the house, so He'll be teaching." Kakashi said ignoring Naruto's mini rant.

"Well anyway today we'll be working on Chakra control so you can be able to use more Jutsu without wasting chakra." Naruto announced. "Sasuke will start with tree walking and sakura will start on water walking because she already know tree walking."

"What's tree walking for?" Inari asked. "It doesn't sound helpful."

"Don't worry it's useful." Naruto said.

6:30 am Konoha- Gates

Shou jumped down from the tree he was on and landed in front of the closed gates.

"**Open the gates!" **He shouted before a man appeared at the top.

"State your business!" The guard said.

"**I have an urgent message for the Hokage! I need to speak to him Immediately!" **Shou yelled.

The guard suddenly realized the summon he was talking to. "Shou-Sama of course right away." He answered. "Open the gates." He said to the gate opener and soon they opened and Shou speed through.

Jumping on the roofs he landed on the roof in front of the windows to the Hokage office.

The Hokage sensing his presence turned and opened the window letting him in.

"Shou has something happened." The third asked.

"**There's been an unexpected change in the rank of the mission, it's gone from a c-rank to an A-rank." **Shou breathed out.

"What! Are they okay?" He asked urgently.

"**Yes as far as I know, but the need back up, along with a medic team." **Shou said.

"Why, what's happened?" He asked

"**The enemy has retreated for now but they need the team before the twenty-first when they suspect they'll return." Shou Said. "Also Naruto will need her supplies."**

"I've got them in a scroll in my desk." The third said. "I'll send the teams immediately your dismissed." With that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sighing he went over to his desk and hit the intercom button. "I need Asuma's team and Yugao's medical team Immediately."

Masasaski's House- 7:00am

There was a knock at the door to which Asuma answered.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to your team and Yuki Masasaski Immediately." A Chuunin said.

"Right tell him I'll be there shortly." Asuma said sighing.

"Team ten get your butts over here!" Asuma shouted.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked coming into the front hall.

"Yuki-san you too!" Asuma said.

"I did nothing! I swear!" Yuki yelled as she was dragged in by Ino.

"Your not in trouble, the Hokage needs to see us all." Asuma said.

"Oh, well then I'm not going to school today, I'm going to go change." Yuki yelled as she ran upstairs.

"We don't have time-your back. How did you do that?" Asuma said as Yuki reappeared in uniform.

"Lots of practice, come on!" Yuki yelled running towards the tower.

Hokage Tower- 7:10am

They were now standing outside the Hokage's office and Asuma knocked.

"Enter!" Sarutobi said and the five walked in to see three others there as well.

"Takashi, Mai, Yugao-sensei are we going on a mission?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm not sure, why are we here Hokage-sama?" Yugao a woman with mid-back, dark purple hair and dark grey eyes.

"Team seven's mission to Wave has become a A-rank and they've requested back up along with a medic team." Sarutobi said.

"But Hokage-sama I don't have my full medic team and Asuma has only had his for four months." Yugao said alarmed.

"I know that but they're the only one's available besides Kurenei's team but they're not ready for this." Sarutobi said. "They need the back up immediately so there is no time to argue. Here is the mission profile and leave within the next hour."

Wave- 8:30am- Open Field

Naruto was training when he heard his name.

"N-naruto, I climbed all the way to the top!" Sasuke huffed out exhausted from it.

"Good take a break and then I'll show you the water walking, you got ten minutes." Naruto yelled.

"Make it twenty." Sasuke groaned he couldn't feel his legs and was out of chakra.

Inside Tazuna's house-

Kakashi was looking through scrolls in his backpack looking for certain Items he sealed away.

"Let's see where else could they be?" Kakashi said to himself. "I know!" Kakashi grabbed his Kunai Holster and pulled out a scroll that was in a scroll holder next to the Kunai holster. He scanned the label and was relieved. "I found it!"

"Yeah after two hours of searching for it." Inari said complaining as he had been helping look for it too.

"Sorry I should have known it was there." Kakashi said. "But thanks for the help."

Konoha-9:00am-gates

"Everyone here?" Asuma asked Yugao who nodded in response. "Okay, then let's go."

The group then jumped off into trees towards wave.

"You know there's something I don't get." Mai said.

"What's that Mai?" Takashi asked.

"Team seven already has a medic according to the files a 'Naruto Uzumaki' and he graduated the same year from medic school as us but I don't remember seeing him." Mai said.

"He's friend of ours, he went to the academy with us so he must have been in a later class." Shikamaru said covering up for naruto knowing she wouldn't like it if he told the truth to her friends with out being able to explain.

"Your probably right." Mai said eyeing Shikamaru for a minute.

Later that day -12:30 pm

Naruto and Sasuke were sparing after he had finished the water walking exercise. Sakura was working on her stances off to the side also studying how the two fought as a way to multi-task. Kakashi was enjoying his book not to far off.

They all stopped when they sensed approaching chakra signatures. They froze and kakashi had a hand at his kunai holster.

"It's back up." Naruto said and they calmed before team ten appeared.

"Hey, I heard there was trouble?" Asuma said pulling out a cancer Stick.

"No, I just broke my leg for the heck of it and called back up for no reason what so ever," Kakashi said sarcastically. "Yes we ran into trouble."

"Trouble named Zabuza Momochi." Sasuke said getting straight to the point.

"So these are the kids your teaching kakashi?" A new voice said.

"Ah Yugao It's been a while since I've seen you, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I happen to teach the medical team asked to go on this mission." Yugao said the purple haired medic-nin said appearing.

"Oh yes I remember you mentioning you taught a medic team who are they by the way?" Kakashi asked, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Asuma couldn't get his cancer stick to light.

Naruto had froze when 'he' heard Yugao's voice as 'he' messed with Asuma's lighter.

"Well this here is Takashi Daiki he's the only boy medic of the group." She said pointing to the brown-haired teen. "this is Yuki Masasaski," She said pointing to the blond. "and this is Mai." She said pointing to an onyx haired girl with amethyst colored eyes and cream colored skin. "I have one more student but she's wasn't available."

At this point it occurred to Naruto that 'He' had mentioned Kakashi's name before leaving on the mission at Yuki's house.

'He' quickly looked at Yuki as Kakashi had finished Introducing his self.

"Kakashi is a strange name." Yuki commented.

Naruto at this let out a sigh of relief Inwardly glad that Yuki was dense and didn't make a connection.

"So what are your names?" Takashi asked the members of team seven.

"I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke followed her lead.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I sure we'll be great friends!" Naruto said cheerily.

"We should go back to the house and have lunch." Kakashi said.

All agreed and went in the direction of the house. Naruto put 'his' hands behind 'his' head as he thought about how he was lying to his friends and teammates.

'_I hate lying to them and even when I tell the truth I'm still telling lies even then, What will happen when then find out'_ Naruto shook 'his' head '_don't think that they're your friend, they'll stay your friends you've been though a lot together.'_

Naruto thought back to a simpler time, when Kaiya was still alive and the henge was barely worn.

_Flashback-_

"_Girls will you stop fighting!" Iruka yelled at 'Nori' and Mai._

_Nori had been held back a grade after the first year (Team Gai's Year) to make sure she knew the basics, in the class she had met Mai the first day and they had gotten off on a bad start and Now considered each other rivals after all the years (Their nine and met when they were five going on six (Naruto) and eight (Mai) and are currently Nine (Naruto) and eleven (Mai)._

"_But she started it!" They said simultaneously._

"_I don't care work it out. What was this even about anyway." The twenty-one year old Chuunin asked._

"_Mai was talking about that battle of the bands contest and how she was going to enter and win. It was obnoxious and annoying, besides she wouldn't win the judges look for talent not money from the daimyo's granddaughter." Nori said making the ending of sentence louder than the rest of it._

"_Hey, I don't pay people off!" Mai yelled._

"_I said cut it out you two, and Nori why don't you just enter the contest, now can we get back to the lesson?"_

_After School-_

"_Takashi, Yuki!" Nori called as she came out of the school building. _

"_Hey, something wrong?" Takashi asked._

"_Mai." Nori seethed._

"_What happened now?" A fourteen year old Kyo (Yuki's oldest brother) asked._

"_Well she wants to enter the battle of the bands contest, and she was bragging how she was going to win and we got into a fight, again. So anyway Iruka suggested I enter it mostly because he had to get on with the lesson." Nori said._

"_So you want to us to be in the band with you?" Takashi summed it up._

"_Yeah, so will you?" Nori said giving them the puppy dog eyes with her lower lip out._

"_Okay, but you realize what this means?" Takashi said. When she gave a confused look Yuki then followed by saying_

"_Shopping!"_

"_Oh god no!" Nori said._

"_What with all the ruckus?" Kaiya said as she entered the school yard._

"_Well…" then the group started to explain about the contest._

"_I knew getting you guys to learn to play instruments would get you to form a band." Kaiya cheered._

"_You planned this?" Yuki asked as the three stared her down._

"_Well that's another story for another day, let's go get the band and go shopping for instruments and clothes." Kaiya said._

_(AN: If you haven't figured it out Kaiya was part of a band when she was alive)_

_Two Hours later-_

_They'd finished picking out outfits and now had entered and instrument shop._

"_Okay, kids pick out what you want, Price doesn't matter!" Kaiya said._

"_So you say till the record company gets the bill." Ichiro, the band's (Kaiya's) Drummer said._

_At this the two started bickering while the other two band members pulled the kids away to look at instruments, well touch for Nori. _

"_Ne, Arata-Papa, when are you going to ask, Kaiya-Mama?" Nori asked, she after awhile took to calling the couple Mama and Papa over the years._

"_Soon."_

"_How soon?"_

"_I just waiting for the right time."_

"_No, your just- I want this one!" She said suddenly as she stopped at a cherry red and white guitar after her hand had ran across the strings._

"_That's a good pick!" Haru their happy-go-lucky bass Guitarist said. _

"_Well not as good as my electric but it's perfect for you, kiddo!" Arata smiled ruffling her hair._

_Flashback End-_

"Naruto! Time to come in!" Sasuke yelled to him.

"Kay! I'm Coming" Naruto said heading into the house.

Konoha-9: 10pm- Grave Yard

The sandaime entered the yard and saw a large group of people standing around a grave near the back.

He ventured over to the group and they greeted him.

"Hello, I see you're here to visit Kaiya as well." The Hokage said.

"Yes, we won't have time tomorrow so it's better to do it today." Yuki's mother said.

"Arata, Haru, and Ichiro good to see you again, it's been some time hasn't it." He asked.

"Yes it has_,_ how's she been holding up?" Arata asked about 'Nori'.

"She's doing better, she graduated recently, how long are you planning to stay?" He inquired.

"That's good. A few months we plan on staying for the Chuunin exams, and little while after." Ichiro responded.

"Hokage-Sama have you heard from Takashi's team yet." Two twenty-one year old brunettes asked.

"No, but they should be there already, don't worry I'm sure they're just fine." The Hokage reassured them.

The two nodded there heads and gazed up at the sky.

"I see that you're here to visit as well." A new voice came.

"Hiashi-san, Neji-Kun it's been awhile." Yuki's mother greeted the two. Neji nodded in acknowledgement and set a bouquet of white flowers down with a sunflower in the middle.

"I heard Nori is doing some new roles on T.V. I haven't been able to talk to her since, you know then." Neji commented.

"Yes she has, she starred in a movie recently, it's been hard since then for her to see you and your teammates lately with her busy schedule." The third responded.

"Hiashi-san, how's little Hinata, and Hanabi doing?" Haru asked.

"Their fine, Hinata could use some confidence in herself." Hiashi said.

"Well, it was nice seeing you I need to get home and get some sleep." The third stretched and waved good-bye, leaving some white roses.

Creepy Hideout- Midnight

In what looked like a research lab, there was a screen with a graph that had a keyboard with wires traveling to different seals on the wall, some transferring chakra to them.

Two people were at the screen adjusting the scales on the graph.

"Ne, we haven't used her's in a while." A deep voice said.

"Alright how about level three?" Another voice obviously male said.

"Yes." the other agreed.

Shared Boys room- Little after Midnight

Naruto was sleeping on the bed, which he had claimed because he had to share his room with the others, and the others on the floor.

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open and he curled into fetal position, holding his head as pain racked his body and silent screams came out as of his throat.

Daisuke whimpered and came out of his hiding place and licked Naruto's cheek and tried comforting him. Curling up next to naruto he kept an eye on his master for the rest off the night

**TBC **

**Hey people I finished it, well enough to put it out. I'll post the rest soon as I get more inspiration and time.**

**Sorry this is so late I've been stressing over an English combined Social Studies Project due Thursday for Social Studies and Due Friday for English.** **But the good news is I have a snow day Tomorrow so I can Plan!**

**Here are some of my questions:**

**1. Anybody you want revived? (Don't say Minato or Kushina, because if you do you obviously need to go re-read the description)**

**2. Any song Requests?**

**3. Would you like a Harry Potter version of this story (It's been on my mind because I'm on this Harry Potter Kick with thinking of Naruto Hp Crossovers)**

**4 Tell me what you think of these Possible Naruto Stories. **

**Naruto/HP/Nanoha Crossover-**

**(FemNaru)****Shiki is Harry potter's cousin and gets Raging Heart which allows her to Go to Hogwarts. She is Anti-Social due to loneliness, because of this she hasn't told anyone she is dying. Kiba FemNaru, Concerned Villagers. **

**Naruto/Victorious Crossover-**

**(FemNaru) Natsuki is Tori's cousin and is disabled from her waist down and has come to live with her relatives and ends up attending Hollywood arts. Smart Naru, Photographic Memory. AU.**

**5. Any story Requests you want me to write?**

**Please Review and comment!**

**Signed Penn-Chan!**


	7. Wave Part 4

**Hey people look its chapter seven! This should have been up earlier (last week) but my Laptop had a critical error so i'm finishing it on the main computer. I'm rebooting my Laptop now so I can write with it again. It did this last year when I tried typing chapter three, why does it hate me so!**

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, WHY, because I'm not Japanese that's why!**

**Wave Part 4 - Training Week, Flashbacks, and Problems Part 2**

**October 17****th**** - 7:00am- Boys (+Naruto)'s Room**

Shikamaru was on the floor sleeping in his sleeping bag when he felt something tug on it. He waved it away. "Five more minutes." He mumbled before he felt his face being licked franticly. He cracked his eyes open and sat up and pushed Daisuke off him. Looking around he noticed everyone else had already woken up.

A sudden bite to the hand returned his attention to the dog next to him. The dog whimpered dragging his hand toward the bed which he knew Naruto was sleeping in. Getting the message he shot up and raced over to the bed. Pulling the covers off, he could obviously see Naruto was in pain and her face was going blue showing she was having trouble breathing.

Thinking on his feet he moved her body to lay straight and opened her mouth to make it easier. He tried pumping chakra to open her lungs but it didn't work all that well. He could see Daisuke giving him a look, and sighed. "She'll probably kill me later for this." He tilted her head back, making sure her mouth was open and started CPR.

He continued pumping chakra to her chest as he gave her CPR; glad his mother had forced him to learn basic medical knowledge. He suddenly felt her body jolt and his released her as she shot up and started coughing and taking deep breathes.

"Naruto, I'm going to get one of the medics." Shikamaru said but she grabbed his wrist.

"No, t-they'll find out." Naruto choked out, still having trouble breathing.

"Naruto, you just nearly suffocated to death, now is not the time to keep secret's." He barked.

"Please, don't, just please don't." Naruto begged silently her forehead now leaning on his shoulder for support.

Shikamaru was torn. He knew she needed medical attention, but she also seemed so afraid of how her friends and teammates would react. Sighing again he picked her up and walked to the door. Opening the door he carried her to the bathroom across the hall and sat her up against the tub before turning on water and plugging the drain letting it fill.

"Soak in the tub for a while, take it easy okay." Shikamaru said leaving the room returning to the room across the house and sighed again. "Troublesome girl." Out of curiosity, after his sort of first kiss, he stared up into the clouds and licked his lips. "Vanilla."

**Back in the Bathroom-**

Naruto sat in the tub soaking, thinking about what Shikamaru had just done.

'He doesn't know what he's getting into, he needs to stay away.' she thought leaning back against the tub. She lifted her hand up bring water up and watched it move around her hand as she controlled it. Moving it to twist around her arm and froze it.

The ice then melted back into water and fell into tub as she gasped, leaning forward grasping her chest as it throbbed in pain.

Fighting the pain, she pulled her self up on the edge of the tub; grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself as she got out of the tub.

Stumbling toward the door she grasped the handle and felt her way the room across the hall. Finally grasping a hold of the handle she turned it walking straight into Shikamaru who had just been about to go downstairs.

She slid down and collapsed on her knees with labored breath, Shikamaru grasped her shoulders trying to keep her from passing out. Obviously what had happened earlier wasn't over, this time he decided she needed medical attention no matter what happened.

Taking a deep breath he shouted down to the others. "Guys, Naruto collapsed!"

Immediately he heard the medic team rush up the stairs followed by the others. Takashi was the first to come through the door and stopped dead when instead of seeing Naruto he saw his teammate. Yuki and Mai also froze in shock when they saw her, but Yuki quickly snapped out of it and bent down grabbing her before examining the back of her neck, revealing the Death Mark on the back of her neck.

"Takashi, get your ass over here it's the seal!" Yuki hissed. Snapping out of his revere, Takashi grabbed a specially marked. Carefully making sure there was no air in the needle, he stuck the needle in her arm and gave her the medication. Mai was already performing a medical scan and taking note of her current condition.

"She's having an anxiety attack." Mai stated. "She needs to be sedated."

Takashi at this point was injecting the sedative in her and her body calmed down. At this moment Yugao came in with Kakashi who had been out Training the others letting Naruto sleep in a bit.

"What happened and why does Naruto look like that/is Nori here?" They both said.

The three Medics looked toward Shikamaru as he sighed. "Troublesome, this going to take awhile to explain. Let's go downstairs and tell the others what's going on."

They walked down to see everyone in the living room all quietly worrying.

"Sensei! Is Naruto alright?" Sakura was the first to ask.

"Well, Naruto had an anxiety attack, but I'd like to know why Naruto is suddenly a girl and also my student." Yugao asked looked at the kids. "Any one happens to have any clue what's going on?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and then to Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma. "We might." They said as they all raised their hands.

"Explain, Now." Kakashi said.

**Naruto's Dream/Nightmare/Memory-**

_Naruto raced up ahead of the Hokage and Anbu as she had sensed the fight between Kaiya and the Reaper Brothers head out side, and any time a fight went outside with Kaiya it took a turn for the worse._

_She came into the clearing, sensing that she had made a great distance between her and the Hokage. 'Maybe going ahead wasn't the best Idea.' she thought but knew she couldn't go back because she had been spotted._

"_Look what we have here, a little girl trying to play hero." One of the two said with a wicked and cruel smile plastered on his face. "Don't you worry little girl when we're done with mama over here we'll send you where she's going and if you're good we'll make it quick." _

_This stirred a great anger in Naruto causing a big wind to whip around her. "Don't you touch her?" She screamed. Several branches of wood shot from the ground wrapping around them _

_And tightening leaving no room. Naruto taking the advantage ran over to Kaiya and helped her up. "Mama, Oji-san will here soon and will make them go away."_

_Kaiya patted Naruto on the hair caringly and smiled "You did great honey."_

_This didn't last long as a scythe just missed Kaiya's head as she dodged it holding Naruto closely. "Mama!" Naruto whimpered frightened cling closer to her._

"_What do you want from us?" Kaiya yelled/asked._

"_We don't want anything from you; it's our boss who wants something. See that little girl you're holding the one you saved from death." The second one said._

"_Mama, what are they talking about?" Naruto looked up she was scared and nothing was making sense to her ten year old self._

"_You see our boss wants that little gem of hers, but you got to it first nine and a half years ago so you could save her life, remember." The other elaborated._

"_You were the ones that…" Kaiya was interrupted._

"_Attacked you on the way back, it took awhile find you ya know and by then you had already used it and that caused some problems till we found its new owner."_

_Naruto sensed them move in fast and brought up an earth barrier to stop the blow._

"_Looks like this brat can do some tricks no problem." They threw two paper bombs making it explode but the two inside were gone._

"_Come out little girl and the woman lives." The two said._

_There was no sign of movement and suddenly the temperature dropped to freezing. Any moisture on them froze as more water condensed and froze around them trapping the two as the area around them continued to drop by the second._

_As it reached the negatives Naruto and Kaiya once again came out of hiding._

"_It hurts doesn't it, your body is frozen on the outside and yet burning and ready to burst on the inside, right." Naruto said glaring at the man who wished to take away her mother figure. _

"_To bad it's not really us." Then the two dissolved into mud._

"_Naruto, get down!" Doing as told she dove for cover as two lighting dragons collided. In a swift movement of her hand Kaiya's won out and went for the two who dodged it , the electric currents traveled easily through the wet ground and only gave Naruto a few second to discharge the field around her._

_Breathing heavily, her whole body shook as she had to absorb most of the electricity to stop it from creating a city wide power surge and disrupting the chakra barrier around Konoha. The only reason it hadn't killed her was because she could control it and dampen the blow._

_In front of her a full scale battle was going on between the three as she tried to regain control over her body and get up._

_She heard Kaiya's wind jutsu be reversed on her and blow her into a tree giving them enough time to grab her by the neck._

_She didn't know that one of the brothers formed a jutsu till she felt the seal on neck start to send painful shocks throughout her body._

"_AHHH! MAMA!" She cried out trying to gain movement in her body as it increased. "MAMA! PLEASE! STOP THIS! IT HURTS!" Tears started to stream down. Her body convulsed painfully as Kaiya tried to regain her mobility. She was dropped but the pain continued. The Anbu had arrived. "AHHH!" She let out another scream before the jutsu was disabled._

_Kaiya gathered her in her arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, it'll be okay." She cried cradling her. _

_Footsteps run towards them._

_She feels Kaiya jump away and a blade slice air. "I won't let you have her!"_

_A battle ensues as Kaiya uses one-handed seals and fights back as Anbu deal with one of them. _

_Ropes tighten around the two while in mid-air, Kaiya twists and a blade cuts through the air._

_Blood splatters and a blade sink in Naruto's stomach "I'm Sorry."_

_There was a cough, not her own, and blood hits her face._

"_Kaiya-Mama, why, why did you…"_

_The blade removed, ropes undone._

_They fall to the ground._

_The third Stands in front of them fighting off the man._

_They retreat._

_Blood Pools._

_Unconscious._

_The next time she woke up, it was two weeks later, to the smell of antiseptics and bleach; she hears beeping and realizes she's in a hospital._

"_Nori!" A lunch box is dropped and its contents spill out._

_She becomes aware of pain just below her chest. _

"_Don't move." It's Yuki. _

"_You've been in a Coma for two weeks we've been so worried." She's crying._

"_The doctors have been saying each day that your chances were less and less of waking up."_

"_Yokatta, Yokatta, Yokatta…" The tears fell down and landed on her hand._

"_What happened to Kaiya…?" It came out raspy and dry._

_She tensed up before she found some resolve._

"_Kaiya took most of the blow and you took part of it too." She started to explain._

"_They rushed you guys to the hospital."_

"_You and Kaiya were in surgery till late morning, we were brought in an hour before Kaiya came out of surgery" _

"_An hour later you came out of surgery and they told us you were in a coma."_

"_Kaiya…woke up later that night and she had us write up her will." Naruto froze._

"_She died three days later." Yuki brought her into hug. "I'm so sorry!"_

_And she hadn't cried harder since._

**Downstairs-**

"I see, so that's what happened." Kakashi said.

The room was silent. No one knew what to say. What could you say when you found out the someone who you thought you knew was a totally different person and had two psychopaths that were hired to killed her?

Not to mention she was deathly afraid of having another person close to her dies.

Being a ninja was the worst job for her but it was the only thing she knew. She had been put in the academy the next school year after see lost her sight and had been in it for nearly six years by the time of the incident, she had only music to drop back on.

If she had dropped back on music and quit the academy it would've caused her to go into a depression because everything she had worked for was gone.

It was all so complicated. It became even worse when at one point when they realized that she'd thought about making Naruto Uzumaki disappear and let Nori Fuji take Naruto's place.

In a way team 7 and 10 were glad she didn't they couldn't imagine life without her in it. If someone told you Naruto Uzumaki had at one point was ready to give up being a ninja it would be impossible to believe.

Tsunami came in at that point and set some tea down for them before leaving again.

"It feels like something's missing, another reason." Shikamaru said. "I'm going outside for a walk."

"I think its best we all have time to think." Yugao said as she got up and picked up a cup of tea heading toward the stairs.

"I think I'll go finish giving Noir- I mean Naruto her bath, she'll get a cold and stiff back if she doesn't" Yuki said getting up and Mai followed her without a word.

Sakura and Ino decided to go and help tsunami shop and forced choji to come and help with the bags.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Takashi were the only ones left. "So I guess you two are really close to her too." Takashi said. "How?"

"I became friends with her in the academy; she helped me cope with the massacre and the leftover fan girls." Sasuke said.

"I just realized she's my goddaughter it's kind of creepy how much she looks like her mother." Kakashi admitted.

"You're realizing that now when there are posters of her all over town." Takashi asked. "You're a bit slow for a Jonin aren't you?"

"Posters?" Kakashi asked confused.

"We have a band, NTY, ever heard of it?" Takashi's response was only a blank stare.

"Anybody see where Asuma-sensei went?" Sasuke said suddenly.

"Probably went out for a smoke, most likely Naruto was messing with his so he can't light a cigarette, she can't stand the smell." Takashi said.

**With Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru was walking down a random path hoping to find a good clearing that he could watch clouds from. When he did find a spot he was surprised to see his sensei there too.

"Asuma-sensei what are you doing here?" He asked lying down next to his sensei.

"Waiting for you I'd figure you would want to think somewhere quiet and this is good spot." Asuma said puffing out a smoke.

"So what do you want to talk about first my love Crisis or what happened back there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Crisis, it'll lighten the mood, and it's a hell of a lot funnier than what's going on right now." Asuma chuckled.

"True." Shikamaru said chuckling. There was a pause before Asuma spoke.

"So how do you feel now that you found out your crush is a girl." Asuma asked.

"Happy that my mom won't kill me." Shikamaru said.

"What else?" He asked.

"Confused, less than before though." Shikamaru started. "I like her but everything just became more troublesome."

"Says the guy who confided in me when his was ten that he thought he was gay." Asuma said teasingly. "So what else is new?"

**Back to Takashi, Sasuke and Kakashi-**

"So how are close to her, besides the obvious." Kakashi asked.

"She's the same age my little sister would have been." Takashi admitted. "My Dad died on mission while my mom was pregnant with her."

"She got the news two months later and went in premature labor at six and a half months. Mom died after giving birth and the baby stopped breathing and died, Naruto was born on the baby's due date." Takashi said blinking back tears.

"I understand, it must have been hard on you still being too young to understand." Kakashi said.

"I'm going to see how she's doing." He said before heading up stairs.

**Upstairs-**

Naruto sleeping peacefully (Read as Drugged) she was freshly washed and had the scent of Yuki's Strawberry shower cleaning supplies, and was dry and warm.

Yuki had dress her in a black midriff top and loose grey jean shorts that she borrowed and had forgotten to return.

Mai was watching Yuki apply make-up to the sleeping girl from the corner thinking of the battle of the bands contest.

_Flashback-_

_It was the first night of the battle of the bands, Mai was confident that she would easily pass the first round and show up that miss perfect Nori Fuji._

_She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she failed the first round._

_Entering the backstage of the theater she smirked when she didn't see Nori and her friends. They hadn't even shown up!_

_Her one of her band mates signed them in while the other tuned the instruments. The Show would start in forty-five minutes; it gave her plenty of time scope out the competition and warm up._

_There were some scary looking bands and ones with professional look instruments that even out did hers but she didn't let it scare her._

_Just as she was heading back she overheard a band talking about how there would be talent scouts._

'_Perfect even if neither of us wins I could still show her up by being recruited by an agent!' Mai thought. _

_A little while later it was time to start and all the bands when to the special booths to watch and wait for their turn._

_Mai smirked victoriously when she didn't see any sign of Nori. The lights went off and the show started._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the 15__th__ annual Battle of the Bands…" Mai ignored the rest of the speech and zoned out till she heard her band being called._

"_Black Bomb, you're up next." A man said and they stood up and followed. As soon as the next group left the stage which was fairly quickly because the audience had started to boo, they switched instruments and the curtains opened as the announcer finished and the others started playing._

_(No Average Angel-Tiffany Giardina) _

Stupid chosen blind ambition  
Blowing' up the television  
It's your life, a never ending video  
Prada shoes and frappachinos  
Gucci bags and valentino's  
One hit wonders blaring' from the stereo

Why are you fascinated  
I'll never be outdated  
You think I'm less than perfect  
But don't you know I'm more than enough

You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making a scene  
An air brushed model on the silver screen  
Why can't you see  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel

_I'm not in designer jeans  
I don't need plastic surgery  
And I don't really care who's in my own top 8  
Won't trade my reality  
For anything that's on TV  
No, not for all the bling that's on the VMA's_

I'm not an imitation  
Knock off duplication  
You think I'm less than perfect  
But don't you know I'm more than enough

You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making a scene  
An air brushed model on the silver screen  
Why can't you see  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel

I can't wait forever  
Make it now or never  
It's my precious time you're wasting  
Chasing something that's not real

_You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making a scene  
An air brushed model on the silver screen_

You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making the scene  
An air brushed model in a magazine  
Why can't you see  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel (why can't you see)  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel

_She smirked as the crowd cheer and walked off stage. She returned her booth and continued to watch the other bands. Suddenly a strange band name was called and it caught her attention._

"_Next up NTY!" The curtains opened and Mai growled as she saw Nori Fuji standing on stage. _

_Her hair was straightened and had a few curls. Her makeup was in neutrals and she was wearing a sleek silk looking one strap red dress that ended above her knees and had black ruffles underneath with black knee high boots._

_She was fuming Nori looked older, prettier, and could play an instrument. _

_Then the music started to play and Mai listened closely._

_(Careful-Paramore)_

_I settled down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known  
I had it all but not what I wanted  
'cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown_

You make your way in  
I resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more, more, more, more, more

_Open your eyes like I opened mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long_

You look like I did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more,  
more  
more  
more, more

_The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So I'll do it myself_

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more

More  
More  
More, more

_The crowd was cheering louder than they had for her. 'How dare Fuji steal my spotlight!' she thought seething._

_There were a few more bands after that and then the First elimination started. All bands were called down._

"_Out of the Fifty-Five bands only ten will be able to make it to the next round. May I have the envelope please?"_

_The first few bands were called and then she heard "Black Bomb." which caused her group to cheer._

_But that didn't last long as next she heard "NTY" and saw Nori cheering with Takashi and Yuki._

_They finished calling out the names and the forty-five groups that didn't make it walked off stage._

_Now they were about to announce the prizes that they got If they won._

"_Now all ten of you will be competing for a chance to record a song with the band Deplore and a 50,000 dollar check." Everyone cheered at this._

"_The band that comes in second place gets backstage passes to Deplore and a 25,000 dollar check."_

"_And for the band that comes in third place they get Front row tickets for Deplore and 10,000 dollars."_

"_Now you all have a week to come up with a song for the second round, and it's the end of the show good luck!"_

_Flashback end-_

Mai looked up to see Takashi walk in and sit down on the bed. She noticed Yuki was gone, probably looking for her white nail polish because she had heard her muttering that it wasn't in her nail kit.

"Yuki loves to just dress you up doesn't she?" Takashi asked jokingly noticing the makeup on Naruto's face.

Yuki as if saying her name summoned her returned with the white nail polish and yelled at him "Not to mess up her work." Takashi laughed it off and just rubbed her head leaving the room.

Mai sighed at her teammates antics as she continued looking through Naruto's sketch book seeing what she had done recently which was fairly easy considering she dated every page she drew on.

'Our team, team seven, NTY, wait a minute Kaiya, she drew this a few days ago.' Mai thought as Naruto drew by touch and she couldn't draw Kaiya anymore because she had died, there was no reference.

It wasn't similar to any other draws she'd done either. 'Unless she started having nightmares again.' Mai frowned they would have noticed it couldn't have been that.

Mai sighed putting down the sketch book and noticed it was almost noon.

"So much for breakfast, come on bubblehead let's go eat."

"Can I have coffee?" Yuki asked quickly running out the door.

"No."

"Aww!"

**The Next day 5:00am-**

Naruto walked into the kitchen to hear team ten bickering.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked her eyes still closed as she didn't really need them open.

"Trying to plan Asuma sensei's birthday party but no one knows how to make a cake from scratch." Choji replied as Ino continued to yell at Shikamaru.

"I can make one I just need someone to be my eyes." Naruto said.

"You can! Oh Naruto your awake and you look so pretty with the makeup on." Ino exclaimed.

"I have make-up on, that defiantly wasn't there when I…" Naruto paused looking for the right word.

"Unconscious is probably the word you're looking for." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah drugged would sound wrong even though I was drugged." Naruto said her senses lingering on Shikamaru for a moment before turning to Ino. "So who's helping me?"

"Shikamaru will, choji needs to help me get decorations which we need to buy, let's go choji!" Ino said in a rush leaving with choji before either two could object.

'Oh god this is going painful/Troublesome.' The two thought.

Naruto felt that this was going to be very awkward especially what happened the day before.

"We might want to start the cake because Asuma-sensei is going to wake up sooner or later." Naruto said trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, um what ingredients do we need?" Shikamaru asked turning his head to the window away from Naruto.

"Well I know he likes chocolate cake so we'll need flour, eggs, sugar, butter, vanilla extract, baking soda, Baking powder, milk, vegetable oil and I'm pretty sure I have a can of cocoa powder in my bag, don't ask why.." She said as she headed upstairs for it.

Shikamaru sighed in frustration as he tried to figure out where the ingredients were that Ino said she had bought yesterday.

When he finally found them Naruto had returned. They got work avoiding talking unless Naruto had to tell Shikamaru to measure something but other than that it was silent.

It wasn't until the cakes had made it into the oven that something happened. Shikamaru turned her around and embraced her in a hug.

"S-shika?" Naruto said surprised but Shikamaru didn't reply.

"Why…" Shikamaru asked. "…Why didn't you tell us tell me?"

She knew what he was talking about after they had become friends in the academy with choji, Kiba and Sasuke; the four had told her that she could tell them anything.

They knew she had been bullied by the other kids and often didn't show up to class and thought she might need to let it out.

There was also another reason; she knew that Shikamaru had a crush on her since the valentine day assignment the guys had to do, where they had to leave a note to their crush unsigned secretly without being caught.

Naruto of course had sensed him but didn't say anything the next day about it. She at first thought he was another NTY fan that had found out where she lived, because she had on concert on the day it had been assigned and when she found out the next day, she'd privately asked Takashi to read it to her after telling him about the assignment.

Naruto found herself putting her arms around him loosely and felt Shikamaru's grip tighten.

"Why would you let yourself get hurt and hold it in…" she could hear the tears in his voice. " I don't like seeing you get hurt, it kills me."

"I've liked you for so long and I'm so confused because of all of this coming out I feel like you won't let me love you." Shikamaru took some deep breaths, before he attempted to speak again. Only he felt Naruto's lips cover his, and her hands gently wipe away tears.

She pulled back after a moment. "You're the only one who's ever admitted to being truly in love with me." She whispered softly. "After Kaiya died no one showed me that and I forgot the feeling, but every time I think about that valentine poem, I feel that emotion. I've wanted to tell you so bad."

"But I felt that you were going to reject me like every other guy I've tried to date. I'm a good friend but as a girlfriend to them I'm helpless and can't do anything. They want someone normal, not a blind girl." Naruto said, now she felt like crying.

"Well then it's their loss." With that Shikamaru once again covered her lips with his. Naruto leaned into the kiss her hands gripping his hair, and Shikamaru's hands around her bare stomach.

Shikamaru slightly nibbled on her lower lip, which gained him access to her mouth and let their tongues clash in a battle of want and need.

They stood there for a while till she suddenly pulled back and yelled at a sudden audience.

"Kakashi you pervert mind your own business." Naruto yelled a blush matching her hair covered her face.

"But it's so much better than my…" BAM! "Fine I'm leaving."

"Did you really have to throw that orange at him, it didn't deserve that." Shikamaru said chuckling at her antics.

"That pervert was spying and the orange was going to go one way or another anyway." Naruto grumbled. The timer went off on the stove. "It's done already?"

Naruto pulled on oven mitts and pulled the two pans out of the oven. "What time is it?"

"5:30-ish." Shikamaru said.

"The others are going to wake up soon and Ino and choji aren't back yet." Naruto said. "Well I'll just cool it off ninja style." she said waving her hand making the steam go out the window.

Plopping out the cakes she frosted them, before calling Shikamaru over who cleaned up the orange mess.

"You can finish the writing." Naruto said before they heard a shout of "Kakashi" from upstairs.

The two rushed upstairs to see what happened. Apparently Kakashi had walked in on Yugao getting out of the shower and he was now on the floor groaning in pain.

"Hey, did you put sound proof seals in Asuma's room?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I figured something like this would happen." Shikamaru said returning to the kitchen.

"Good."

Five minutes later they finished the cake and hid it and removing the scent of cake from the house.

Ino and choji finally came back with the decorations. By 6:00 they had finished the decorations and tsunami came down and started breakfast.

The three exhausted from rushing had fallen back asleep before Asuma had come down and saw their work.

Asuma chuckled as he grabbed a camera and took pictures of the cuddling Naruto and Shikamaru along with pictures of Ino and choji who were both half on half off the couch.

"Asuma-sensei what's with all the decorations?" Sakura asked as the rest of group came downstairs to eat.

"It's my birthday today; apparently these four did the decorating and then fell asleep." Asuma said chuckling.

Spotting them on the couch the girls smiled knowingly while the guys twitched.

"I spotted those to kissing in the kitchen earlier." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"And what did Naruto do when she noticed." Yugao smirked.

"She threw an orange at me." He grumbled.

"Oh so cute, I'm taking pictures!" Yuki announced taking the camera and taking pictures at super speed.

Naruto woke up her eyes still closed and hearing a camera clicking and felt Yuki standing over them.

"Yuki!" She jumped up and chased after her trying to grab the camera.

Groaning the others woke up Shikamaru the grumpiest.

"Asuma-sensei happy Birthday." Ino said yawning.

"Thank you." Asuma said as Yugao stopped Naruto and Yuki.

"I smell sausage, eggs, and pancakes." Choji said drooling.

"Let's just eat we can deal with this later." Yugao said seating down as tsunami set food on the table.

"So you're really a girl Naruto?" Inari asked.

"Yeah, that's what my birth certificate says at least I hope it does." Naruto said.

"Then are you and Shikamaru dating?" Inari asked making the two in question nearly choke on their food, this gained everyone's attention.

"Well you see…" Naruto started giving a pleading look towards Shikamaru.

"Um, we don't really, we're not sure." Shikamaru said.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?" Ino yelled slamming her hands on the table.

Startled Naruto didn't know how to answer, so Shikamaru stepped in.

"We mean we haven't talked it over." Shikamaru said.

"So talk it over now we want to know now!" Ino said.

"May I." Naruto said Shikamaru just sighed and watched as she slapped his teammate upside the head.

"You can't just ask for a quick answer on something important." Naruto scolded her sitting back down.

"Geez just let us know okay." Ino mumbled continuing to eat. After eating the others went outside to train while Naruto stayed inside on orders to take it easy.

"Ugh, I'm bored." Naruto complained. She was seating upside down on the couch with Inari.

"Well why don't you go and buy Asuma-san a birthday present or plan something special." Tsunami asked.

"Hmm. I'll be back!" Naruto said going out the door daisuke following.

Naruto walked around trying to locate a good store, which she found after a while.

Entering the store she went to the clothing section and asked the girl working there if she could help her pick something out.

"What's the occasion?" The girl asked.

"A sensei of mine has a birthday today so my band is going to sing him a song. We really don't have anything to wear though." Naruto answered her.

"Oh I know some great outfits." The girl then proceeded to drag her around handing her different outfits and pushed her into a dressing room.

After trying on all of them, and showing them to the girl and picked out two outfits one for her and Yuki.

After finding a simple black button up shirt for Takashi and white pants, they went searching for gifts.

After picking some things that he would like, she paid leaving a very happy owner and headed towards the old music hall, which had shut down last year.

"Let's see the door is the weakest here so…" Thud! "There it's open!"

*One hour later*

Naruto had brought the stuff back to Tazuna's and started making a makeshift stage.

"Naruto-Nee-Chan, what's all this?" Inari asked.

"It's stuff for Asuma sensei's birthday." Naruto said. "Would wrap the presents for me, if I did it I'd probably wrap the equipment." she chuckled before her head turned the door in panic "Go upstairs cause the others are coming back for lunch."

Naruto quickly shoved the parts of the makeshift stage under the couch and put the equipment in the closet, before flopping on the couch placing a magazine over her face and leaned back as they walked in.

"Oh, is that last week's edition, it sold out before we could get it." Yuki asked excitedly grabbing it.

"I hope it is, it cost me five bucks." Naruto said.

"Oh it is! Let see, not us, not us, not us, hey how dare she wear the same outfit as me!" Yuki steamed as she noticed herself in the double-take section.

"Do you even know who that is?" Naruto said.

"Not a clue." Yuki said continuing to flip through. "Hey you got in best of the week."

"Oh? which one?" Naruto said.

"The red and white one… Hey you guys started eating without us." Yuki cried.

"Don't worry we saved your favorites." Takashi said waving two plates of food.

"I smell taiyaki, where did you get it." Naruto whined before being pulled into Shikamaru's lap who had a bag in front of him.

"A pastry stand passed by while we were training and chouji smelled it so we bought it for lunch." Ino said taking a sandwich off the plate that tsunami had put out for lunch.

"What else is for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Fruit salad, sandwiches, chips, and things I can't pronounce." Yuki said put a sandwich and chips with a taiyaki pastry on her plate. This only got her scolded and she had to replace chips with a fruit salad.

Later on at the party-

Naruto had finished everything and was impatiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the others to come back.

Well she had been an hour ago, now she was asleep as they walked in through the door.

"Why is Naruto sleeping at the bottom of the stairs?" Sasuke asked he attempted to lift her up and move her to the couch but gave up because she was completely dead weight.

"Maybe because of the party rampage in the living room." Kakashi said looking at the more heavily decorated room.

"I think I know why." Takashi said putting her over his shoulder and Yuki grabbed the bag that had been next to her and followed him.

A little while later Takashi followed by Yuki and Naruto came down dressed in the clothes Naruto had gotten for them.

Takashi was in the dress clothes she had bought, while the two girls were in something a bit more wildly.

Yuki wore a sleek black leather dress that was strapless and hand two black arm bands, a silver multi-chain necklace, and black heels.

Naruto was wearing a dark pink tube top that she been tricked into buying along with a black jean mini-skirt and black stiletto heels that Yuki made her wear.

"Make no comment." Naruto growled out to Mai as Yuki had tricked her into wearing it and knew Mai would try and tease her about it.

"Okay I'm lost what kind of birthday present is this?" Asuma asked looking at the outfits.

"You get an NTY performance live, Ino any song requests?" Naruto said.

Ino thought for a moment looking at some CDs to pick out a song. "What about that new one on your album the one you showed the sneak peak of the music video in that last interview?" Ino asked.

"Yeah a spoiler from our new album would be perfect." Yuki said.

"Alright, Forgive Me it is." Naruto said sitting down at a keyboard.

(Forgive Me by Group 1 Crew)(**Bold**=Takashi, Regular=Naruto)

**Father, I'm going through some heavy things  
It seems like this world ain't getting any better  
The more we try to get closer to You  
The farther we run from Your throne**

I've spent so many nights wondering when will it end  
When will the day come when happiness begins  
I'm running the race but it seems too hard to win  
I'm sick of mourning my stomach is throwing up in the morning

I'm calling for help and watching it melt away  
My heart's been put on display and put away  
In many ways, many times I told myself it was ok  
And anger was the price that was paid  
While these faded dreams just screamed to bring them home

The burden was too heavy I kept running from the throne  
I can't take it any longer  
I can taste my spirit hunger  
God please help me get home

Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left, Lord please  
Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left

**I've come to terms that I'm burning both sides of the rope  
And I'm hoping that self-control would kick in before I'm choking off  
The sin that be destroying every fiber I got  
I need the Lord in every way I'll never make it I'm not  
Going back to the way I was before Christ in my life  
I couldn't do it I would lose it there's no point to the fight  
And I'm writing this song, for the people who don't belong  
I pray away the pain you feel from all the things that went wrong  
Inside a life that's filled with anger and disappointment  
Cause daddy treated you weaker than all of the other kids  
It's annoying and I feel for all of you who wanna give up  
You feel stuck I feel the same way Lord help us stay up  
You couldn't pay me to abandon the idea of true hope  
That I could make it through this life into a place where there's no crying  
I'm dying to find You with open arms when I go  
Knowing You love me and You waiting to give rest to my soul**

Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left, Lord please  
Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left

Lord I don't know what I'm struggling for  
There's got to be more  
Than this life I know  
But still I'm here fighting to never give up  
I find strength in Your love  
And You will see me through

Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left, Lord please  
Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left

After the song ended their small crowd cheered for them and they had dinner before continuing the concert and opened the gifts and eating cake in-between.

They had finally finished their last song, and some had gone to bed while others stayed awake doing some sort of activity.

Shikamaru and Naruto were one of the few people left awake, along with the adults.

"Hey." Shikamaru said wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Hey, pineapple head, did you like the show?" Naruto said leaning into the touch.

"Want to go up on the roof, before someone finds us and decides to take pictures?" shikamaru asked.

"Sure." Naruto guided Shikamaru up the stairs and towards a window and jumped on to the rooftop. Laying down she cuddled with Shikamaru and listened to his heart beat, and soon lulled to sleep along with Shikamaru.

**Next Morning**-

Naruto was hearing rapid clicking sounds and when she realized what was happening she shot up and shook Shikamaru awake.

"Shikamaru, wake up it's the paparazzi!" Naruto hissed. Shikamaru blinked his eyes open and it took him a moment to take in what she said and quickly picked her up and jumped in through the window and shut the curtain.

Naruto once set down ran towards the girls' room to warn them, while Shikamaru took her lead and went to the Boys' room.

"Yuki, the paparazzi found us!" Naruto yelled as she shut the curtains blocking the peeking cameras.

"Huh? What paparazzi? PAPARAZZI!" Yuki jumped up scaring the other girls.

"How did they find us?" Mai asked rubbing her eyes.

"That's what I want to know for now find the windows and close the curtains." Naruto commanded, the girls immediately scrambled up and did so.

After they had blocked all the windows they sat in the living room looking at the T.V. screen watching all the footage and pictures that had been filmed and taken since they arrived in wave.

"Oh dear god." Naruto said her face in her hands, Shikamaru comforting her by rubbing circles on her back.

"How did they get all this, the fight with Zabuza, me in and out of my henge, us training, they didn't even know we were ninja." Naruto said.

"Do you even want to know what they're showing now?" Yuki asked. Naruto shook her head.

"No I can already guess. They caught me and Shika asleep on the roof; no doubt they got everything else." Naruto groaned.

"Where's our manager when we need him?" Yuki asked.

"Most likely two hours away from here." and no sooner did Takashi say that did someone knock on the door.

"Two seconds, more like it." Naruto said.

Takashi opened the door and quickly shut it as their manger and some guards slipped through.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Takashi nearly yelled.

"I didn't know till last Night, the press hired ninja photographers." He heatedly answered back. "It was on the national news, at midnight."

The discussion travelled up stairs in order to stop anymore chaos. Naruto was already having a break down they didn't need to make it worse.

"Let's just go train the mission comes first." Naruto said getting up.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yeah, it's the regular paparazzi out there right now so we're okay for the time being." Naruto said. "I'm going to get dressed." with that the girls headed up stairs to get changed while Tsunami made breakfast.

After they got dressed they silently ate breakfast and got prepared to get through the sea of paparazzi.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked one final time before they were about to head out the door.

"Yeah, we've only got a few days before Zabuza comes back again to kill Tazuna and we need to train." Naruto said gripping his hand.

"Okay, get ready to take cover and push through the crowd." Kakashi said opening the door the guards pushed back the Paparazzi and their group quickly followed, as camera lights flashed in their eyes.

Immediately questions were thrown out.

"What's with the secret life?"

"Are you really blind?"

"How long have you been a ninja?"

"When were you going to tell your fans about this?"

"Just let us through." Kakashi shouted over them.

With the entire crowd blocking them it seemed like they wouldn't get through till Naruto sensed some people cut through and grabbed them, helping them flee into the forest away from the crowd.

"Nee-Chan are you okay?" Naruto heard the voice of a child ask her.

"Yeah, who are you guys?" Naruto asked as she bent down to the small child.

"We're your biggest fans in wave!"The child-a girl- said.

"Well thank you," Naruto said as a flower suddenly grew in between them and she handed it to her. "I appreciate the help."

An older kid around fifteen spoke up. "So are you really a ninja?" He asked.

"Yes, Medic for three years, and I just graduated from the Ninja Academy five months ago." Naruto said. "The other two graduated from the Academy two years before me."

"Well, thank you for the help." Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed cracking her bones and stretching a bit. "Well better make a private training field." She said.

Walls of wood shot up around them making a circular training area, next different parts of the earth shot up and became small hills or cliffs, and water pooled into a pond in a crater that had been made.

"This is much better!" Yuki yelled before jumping into the pond.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke catch!" Kakashi said throwing them scrolls.

"What are they?" Sakura asked.

"Well they each contain a jutsu I think is well fitted for you. Each of you has a different Jutsu so I can't help you all at the same time, and you'll have to take turns for help. Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to read this?" Naruto said holding up her scroll.

"Maybe I should help you first." Kakashi said while Naruto attempted to glare holes through his head, which if she could see could accidently happen.

***Hours later after Lunch and Dinner***

"Sasuke you're using too much chakra!" Kakashi reprimanded. Sasuke sighed and just sat down stumped.

"How do you think Naruto's doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well she hasn't sworn in the last fifth-teen minutes so she either got the hang of it or she's unconscious." Kakashi said looking off into the direction she went. It was then that chains suddenly wrapped around him.

"I'm going to guess she got it." Sasuke said as the chains fell to the ground. "Maybe both."

A few minutes later sasuke was proved correct as Shikamaru came over, carrying her.

"Asuma-sensei says we should head in." The ruffed up shadow user said.

"What happened to you? You look like crap." Sasuke said getting up.

"Chouji nearly ran me over thanks to Ino." Shikamaru said with the expression that read 'don't ask'.

"Let's just get back, come on Sakura!" Kakashi called. "I think Naruto can sleep in a bit tomorrow." He commented as they walked back and was glad as they found the paparazzi gone.

"Tomorrow its best we guard the bridge, so Asuma and Kakashi you should take your teams to guard Tazuna, and I'll be training my team." Yugao said after the others went to sleep.

The other two just nodded before heading to bed.

**This is chapter seven finally! I wanted to make it longer and get the beginning of the Bridge battle in there but the chapter was getting boring so I just cut it here. I wrote a total of 24 pages my longest chapter so far. *Spoiler* Naruto is going to activate her father's bloodline next chapter; I need Ideas for abilities for it. In other news I'm going to start a new story, so I have something to help me think about Ideas for this story. (Trust me It works I'll be writing and think of Idea for a story that has nothing to do with what I'm writing.) It's a story I mention in chapter 6 in the author notes that it looks like no one bothered to read, I changed some things though like the pairing, I'll put summery below:**

**Naruto/HP/Nanoha Crossover-**

**(FemNaru)****Shiki is Harry potter's cousin and gets Raging Heart which allows her to go to Hogwarts, but has amnesia because of this she hasn't told anyone she is dying and doesn't remember Harry. Can Harry figure out what happened before things go downhill? GaaFemNaru, Concerned Villagers****.**

**Signed with Loving Care-**

**Penn-Chan **

**P.S. Plot Holes to be explained! **


	8. Battle one the Bridge

**Hey people its chapter 8, I haven't been able to get to this because of track practice during my time of and my brother stealing the computer. I'm also officially 15 now, so a lot's happened. I've also had random spasms and minor writers block but all is good except my spasms but they've faded for now.**

**Bold- Author Notes/Scene Change**

_Italics-Flashbacks_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I might in my dream world where I seem to buy really expensive items for my family members.**

* * *

**Battle On the Bridge**

**Morning October 21****st**** –**

"Naruto still not up?" Asuma asked as the girls came back downstairs.

"Yeah, she wasted more chakra than we thought yesterday." Mai said stretching, and adjusting her medic outfit. "Uh, this medic suit is so itchy when is this mission going to be over I hate wearing this!"

"Its standard mission procedure you have to wear it till the mission is over, it can't be helped." Yugao said.

"We look like marshmallows!" Yuki yelled.

"Stop complaining, Kakashi we'll be training. Your team and Asuma's team will guard the bridge this morning." Yugao said walking out. "Have fun!"

Kakashi looked over to the bridge builder. "Let's head down to the bridge shall we?"

"Better than waiting and wasting our time." Tazuna grunted getting up. Soon they were walking towards the bridge.

"Kakashi, where are the workers?" Asuma asked, looking around the bridge.

"They should be here, unless-"Kakashi paused as mist quickly rolled in and he yelled to his team. "Be careful Zabuza's back."

"Didn't we have one more day?" Asuma asked trench knives at the ready.

"Well I guess Naruto's hunch on the fake hunter Nin having medical experience was right." Kakashi said. 'Hopefully her chakra senses the fight soon.'

* * *

**Tazuna's House-**

A weary Naruto opened her eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" Naruto thought out loud. She grabbed her watch off the night side and pushed a button on the side.

_**9:30**_

"They probably left without me." Naruto groaned. She grabbed Yuki's bagged and started rummaging through it. "I figured I left one at her house, Yuki really needs to look at what she grabs for a mission." Naruto sighed as she located her black spandex suit, white jacket, and brown weapon holster belt. (Refer to Chapter 3 Flashback with Mizuki) It was when she was adjust her belt did she hear a shriek come from down stairs and the commotion of the paparazzi followed soon after. "Tsunami, Dammit I'm slacking off!" Naruto cursed as grabbed her sword and jump out the window.

In mid jump she unsheathed the sword and separated them by swing the sword in-between the two bandits holding tsunami hostage. Hit the ground in a crouch, Naruto used the momentum skid to the right and slashing the sword at the bandit on the right's legs, making it hard to move without the injury stinging. With a flick of the wrist her sword cut upward leaving a long cut on his back. Shifting on her foot Naruto sliced at bandit, who had frozen at the surprise attack, at cut across his chest and the ropes holding tsunami. Taking the hand not holding the sword Naruto pushed off the ground kicked the bandit in the gut and sent him flying fifty feet at least.

Bending over she picked up bandit lying by her, and kneed him in the gut letting the collar of his shirt go and hitting the pressure point on the neck and knocking him out. Naruto check the guy she had sent flying and he was unconscious too.

"Nee-Chan! That was awesome; it was so awesome you made those Paparazzi guys faint from shock!" Inari cheered, and Naruto ruffled his head.

"Hey do me a favor, watch your mom till the Yugao-sensei and the others come back and tell them what happened." Naruto said making a slight hand movement and cause the earth to swallow the two bandits up to their necks. She felt a Chakra burst-Sasuke's- from the bridge. 'Zabuza's back apparently; this is just not my day.'

"Sure, be careful okay!" Inari shouted as she jumped off into the forest towards the bridge.

* * *

**Bridge-**

The mist was thick enough for Naruto to make out images in an outline of person's Chakra.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were fighting Zabuza's accomplice within a few fifty meters or so, Kakashi and Asuma were fighting Zabuza a hundred meters from Sasuke and Shikamaru. Lastly Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Tazuna were on the unfinished end of the bridge.

Naruto was contemplating the best move to make, and who needed the backup most. 'Kakashi and Asuma have good odds against Zabuza, but Shika and Sasuke are trapped.' Thumbing through her supplies in her weapon's pouch, Naruto grabbed a special affinity kunai and concentrated the fog around her, and smothered her chakra signature and ready herself to cut through the mirrors. In an instant she jumped up on the top mirror and went to slice through it, only to fall through the glass like it was water.

"What the-?" Naruto exclaimed before having to dodge with a flexibility and speed the made the two boys dizzy.

"How can you two move that fast?" Sasuke said catching his breath from his failed attempts at dodging.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto asked suddenly bringing up a wall of Ice which senbon bounced off of. With a swift movement Ice turned into water covering the mirror and freezing again. "I think that solves ou-Ugh!" Naruto groaned as two senbon lodged in her lower back and five in her leg. "I-impossible…"

Shikamaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of more incoming senbon. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah he missed my vitals, luckily. What about you?" Naruto said hovering glowing green hands over him.

"I'm okay, don't waste your chakra you're going to need it later." Shikamaru said. "But there has to be a connection with those mirrors, there was no mistake that you trapped him."

"You're right, something's wrong here." Sasuke said.

* * *

**With Tazuna and the others-**

"Hey, I think that Naruto's joined Shikamaru and Sasuke in their battle." Chouji said looking towards where he heard her voice talking moments ago.

"Yeah, me too hopefully she'll be able to do something." Sakura said looking off in the same direction.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Asuma-**

"I think Naruto must have heard me." Kakashi joked slashing at Zabuza.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Asuma said blocking Zabuza's incoming sword with his trench knives. Kakashi took advantage of this to swipe at Zabuza only to have him jump away, leaving him to miss entirely. Zabuza retaliated by aiming for their feet with his blade, the two barely dodged saving their feet and lives and Kakashi threw two kunai in him direction and smirked satisfied when he heard the slice of skin.

"Not as great as they say you are Zabuza, are you?" Asuma taunted the man trying to get him to slip at his act.

"Don't be so cocky, this isn't even half over!" With that the sword came barreling at them.

* * *

**Back to Shikamaru. Sasuke and Naruto-**

Naruto was running her green chakra covered hands over Shikamaru after she'd pulled out the Senbon; meanwhile she was concentrating on the barrier of ice she had made to surround them repairing the damage it was taking fighting over the control the ice from their opponent to keep it standing. "Sasuke, over here quick it's your turn, Shikamaru watch the enemy's movements." Naruto barked out the orders and the two followed.

She proceeded to make quick work of the Senbon before proceeding to heal her teammate sweat dripping down her face as it was getting hard to concentrate on. The Senbon were still in her legs and back and she had taken a few more to the chest before putting up the barrier in concern for her comrades giving them no excuse this time to heal them. First she heard the crack then the shatter of the ice and barely pushed Sasuke away and jumped back on her good leg to avoid the oncoming Senbon only the collide with another set and have them lodged in her left arm and upper shoulder.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke you guys alright!" Naruto called wincing feeling one dig into other leg. Moving her right arm she channeled a giant ice pick at where the Senbon came from only to have it clatter to the floor no success at hitting a target of sorts.

"Naruto, we're fine, what about you?" Shikamaru called over looking for where she went. "Not so good, just got hit by more Senbon." Naruto called back.

Shikamaru grinded his teeth. He wanted to check on her but doing so would cause the enemy to attack and while he and Sasuke were good to dodge he wasn't so sure about Naruto. He had to find a weakness but without getting them hurt. "Naruto make some clones and send them out!" He shouted and was glad to hear the familiar poofs and see the clones try to escape. He watched carefully where the Senbon came from and when.

'There's a delay in the throws and the only direction their not coming from is the mirror she froze over earlier.' Shikamaru thought devising a plan.

"Naruto cover more mirrors in Ice." Shikamaru called watching as she brought up water and managed to submerge three more in ice before taking five Senbon to calve in the leg that was fine. She hissed bending down to check on the leg to see if she could still work with it.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke yelled to her Shikamaru now glaring at the masked-nin in the mirrors. "I'm sorry did I hurt your little girlfriend. Such a shame I have to get rid of her, she's becoming such a problem." The Hunter-nin called. 'I need finish this so I Can help Zabuza-sama.' He then continued to taunt him. "Although she's better off with me than a wimp like you who can't even protect her."

"You're going to regret saying that." Shikamaru growled.

"You know I hate when people talk about me when I can hear them." Naruto yelled at the two ninjas. Shikamaru cringed but smirked as she was able to ice over another mirror. 'Fifteen more mirrors to go. But it doesn't look like Naruto is going to last.'

Naruto lifted her hand and spread it out gathering the water around her. She ignored the sharp pain of the senbon piercing her wrist in an attempt to stop her. Focusing with great concentration she opened her other hand she started a flickering fire in the palm of her hand.

Covering a few more Mirrors she was down to ten and was now focusing on containing and enlarging the fire without it being put out by the mist.

She could barely make out Shikamaru and Sasuke surrounding her deflecting oncoming senbon with the kunai they managed to grab a hold of. Naruto registered the trickling of sweat down her forehead, the intense battle making the seal on the back of her neck throb.

How much longer would this take? Who had the better chance at the moment? What was happening with the others? She couldn't stretch her sensing ability pass the mirrors at the moment, due to the lack of Chakra she had at the time. When would it end?

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw senbon heading for Shikamaru and she knocked him out of the way and hissed as the needles piercing her skin took away the little energy she'd obtained from sleep, and felt her body go limp. Unconscious she was still aware of the battle going on with her teammates.

From what she could tell shikamaru had her cradled against his chest deflecting the senbon with a kunai he had managed to get out. Farther away Kakashi and Asuma were deep in battle with Zabuza the favor of winning on the fence, was just beyond either sides reach.

Her awareness slipped for maybe a moment possibly longer when her back hit the ground jolting her into consciousness, Naruto could feel Shikamaru on top of her breathing heavily sweat dripping. "S-shika."

"I'm sorry…n-naru…we tried…don't give up… I know you can beat this…guy…" Shikamaru breathed more heavily, his head drooping down. She could barely make out what he said last as his body when limp against hers.

"S-Shikamaru, what's wrong? Sasuke what's going on? Sasuke! Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled rolling him off her shaking him, shaking her self from what she didn't know. Finally her grip loosened and she set him down. Feeling around she grasped Sasuke's shoulder and gave it a firm shake. No response. Her fingers traveled across his neck and felt no pulse.

…_I love you_

Shikamaru's last words hit her as the failure of their deaths hit her. Another death; and she was the cause again. Why?

Thump

Thump

Thump

"AHHHHH!" Naruto's scream rang out across the bridge as she felt a wave of pain overcome her body and she doubled over letting out another high-pitched scream.

Farther away the battle between Asuma, Kakashi and Zabuza was put at halt as the ground began to shake and the waves of water overwhelmed the bridge soaking it. "Kakashi, what's that student of yours doing!" Zabuza shouted trying to keep his balance as a tremor shook the earth below them again.

"Kakashi what's going on?" Asuma yelled as the dark clouds started rolling with thunder and lighting. "Kakashi respond to me!"

"It's happening; the power is fighting for dominance within her body. It throwing everything else out of control her chakra and bloodlines." Kakashi said as he looked at plants creeping up on the bridge and the winds were whipping up even faster than before.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei what's going on?" Choji asked walking over his body enlarged and hovering over his comrades and Tazuna to keep them standing.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke!" Ino cried out as she saw the two lying deathly still upon the bridge. She attempted to run over but Asuma pulled her back wrapping his arms around her arms and torso to keep her from escaping.

"Ino, you can't I'm sorry!" He said to her as she kicked yanked but he refused to budge and Ino resorted to crying hysterically.

"Kakashi- Sensei please tell me they're not, Naruto will lose her mind." Sakura pleaded with her sensei but he chose not to look at her and watched silently as the raging weather suddenly started calming down for unseen reasons.

"That's not possible it should still…" Kakashi didn't finish that sentence as he was cut off by a startlingly cruel laugh filled the air.

"The stupid girl she could've at least killed off one of you so it would be easier, but you'll all be dead in the end." The voice that the cruel laughter came from stated, disregarding all that had just happened. A short-bald man in an expensive suit and sunglasses with a broken arm appeared at the end of the bridge closest to Naruto and the Fake-Hunter-nin with a couple hundred bandits at the ready.

He glanced down at the bodies of Shikamaru and Sasuke that had been blow away from Naruto and decidingly kicked Shikamaru head and used it to rest his foot. "What kind of fool lives their life with a pineapple shaped hairstyle." He sneered.

Naruto's head snapped up violently but made no other moves having mentally receded from the world her body working by other means.

"Gato what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza said furious at the sudden out turn.

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm saving money by having you killed off. You honestly think someone like me would go through with paying you. These bandits are so much cheaper but do me a favor kill some before they do so i don't have to pay out so much. You too Shinobi-san." The man Identified as Gato informed Zabuza.

"Any specific orders?" The lead bandit asked reading his weapons.

"Just one don't scar up the little ladies we can still get some cash for them." Gato smirked as the bandits got gleams in their eyes.

Then it was sudden, the first few bandits fell limp to the floor, dead. Standing a few feet away was Naruto standing her sword in her grip a slight crack running through it. The sword flipped and slashed upwards abruptly stopped the man coming up from behind her, before moving fluidly into another move and slashing another two bandits across the chest.

A more aggressive bandit signaled a group to come over to him and whispered something before they all charged forward, the leader clashing swords with Naruto pushed as much pressure as possible on the sword and heard a solid crack and smirked as his sword dug into her shoulder. The others followed stabbing through her at different point on her body.

The shock of pain at that point seemed to reawaken the horrible storm she'd created before. The thunder, lighting, slashing winds, roaring whirlpools and tremors of the earth returned with a great vengeance. There eye of the storm moment now over and havoc once again conquered the battlefield.

Tears appeared in the shoulder area of her ninja outfit as she started letting out more high-pitched screams from her throat and crumbled to the ground hissing at her wound within her screams. With one final scream two white wings tore from her back letting blood trail from the openings mixed with the other wounds.

The bandits jumped back alarmed as feathers that had burst loose left deep cuts upon them. In all this chaos the other konoha ninja teamed up with the former mist ninja and his apprentice and started taking down the bandits with ease.

Startled Gato suddenly realized his horror and called forward more of his bandits but they didn't get to far before an arrow landed down and they found themselves greatly outnumbered and overpowered began to retreat onto the boats leaving Gato standing there defenseless.

"Hey, now we can talk about this, can't we-"He was cut short as he was slashed across the chest by Zabuza and thrown into the churning waters below.

"Sorry I don't make deals with bastards like you." Zabuza sneered and walked over to his apprentice. "Haku don't you think it's time you take those two out of those death-states."

"I probably should." Haku said walking over to the two pulling the needles from their necks and heard them groan. Their able teammates ran over in relief and hugged them despite their protests and whines.

Takashi, Yuki and Mai rushed over to Naruto in a panic and started treating her while Yugao went over and check the two boys.

"Kakashi what happened here?" Yugao asked as she surveyed the surrounding area. Shikamaru struggled out of her grip trying to get a glimpse of Naruto from his position. "Where is she?" he started panicking.

"Kid don't worry, Takashi and the others are healing her, just stay still while I heal you." Using some newfound stubbornness he ignored her and moved around her finally catching Naruto in his view.

"Naruto! Who did that to her?" He yelled unable to get up his gaze more focused on the blood than the protruding wings coming from her back. Yugao frustrated with him knowing anything he did at this point would cause more harm than good and injected him with a sedative.

"Asuma carry your student back to Tazuna's House. Treat him there his wounds are minor and should be easy for you unless you're incompetent. We won't be able to move Naruto at the moment she injuries are too far in the danger zone to do so. Kakashi make sure to remove the paparazzi from the area and come back and assist us in moving her." Yugao ordered the group.

"Come on we need to move quickly." Kakashi looked to his two remaining students.

* * *

**Finished Finally!**

**I looked back a bit in other chapters to make sure things were constant at certain parts and found myself laughing at stupid mistakes i made.**

**I'll probably go back eventually and edit over the mistakes.**

**You know eventually.**

**I love you all! My faithful followers!**

**Love Penn-Chan**


	9. Return Home and Confessions

**Plotting is hard and it hurts your brain, did you know that? I came up with the basic plot by a title for this chapter and didn't get much past that. It's like jelly doughnut with a drop of jelly, or maybe a Bavarian cream doughnut. Which brings the question why is doughnut spelled like donut too? Did some idiot think it didn't have a name, or is it one of those language mix-up things?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that you could possibly claim I own that I can't own.**

* * *

**Forest-30 Minutes from Konoha**

The First thing Shikamaru noticed was that he was flying, wind blowing in his face. 'No,' he thought trying to open his eyes. 'I'm being carried by someone leaping through the trees.' He rationalized with himself. He finally was able to squint a bit adjusting to the light. 'Why do I feel so drowsy? I've been drugged? What happened?'

He opened his eyes and looked into the familiar violet-colored hair of his carrier and noticed he wasn't tied up. 'Who do I know that has Violet hair? Yugao-Sensei?' he thought voicing the last part.

"Shikamaru, you're awake already?" Yugao said turning her head so she could see him and watched as he nodded groggily. Shikamaru looked to the right and saw Mai carrying Sasuke whose head rested on her shoulder unaware of how childlike he looked in his sleep and that he was being carried by a girl something he would be extremely Infuriated about if awake.

He turned his to the left shaking away obnoxious loose strands of hair and his eyes fell upon Naruto who was being carried on a gurney by Yuki and Takashi. She had her whole torso wrapped in bandages red blood seeping through. It was now that he realized that there were two white feathered wings tucked gently underneath her.

"Where are the others?" Shikamaru asked noticing the absence of his team and the last two members of team seven. The question itself provided little distraction for him but it kept his mind of the other thoughts that would soon plague his mind.

"They stayed in wave, to make sure the bridge was finished and keep the paparazzi away." Yugao responded check their surroundings as they got closer to konoha. "Chōji apparently dumped them into the lake and ruined their equipment, said it would make you and Naruto happy."

Shikamaru smirked as his eyes drooped upon seeing the very top of Konoha Gates and in relief know everything was going to be fine as konoha had the best medical program to offer. That reminded him, he should speak to the Hokage about making sure there were medic-ninja on every team. On that last thought he nodded off back into his drug induced sleep.

It didn't occur to him in the least bit how troublesome his family would be when he woke up at the Hospital.

* * *

Shikamaru was the least bit pleased to wake up a few hours later, his mother worrying her head off despite the doctors had told her he was staying overnight as a precaution and would be released the next morning good as new.

His father and brother had slipped out unnoticed leaving him to suffer his mother's wrath. He couldn't even get a word in, and it bugged him not knowing what was going on with Naruto. He had questions that he needed to ask her, didn't the universe understand that. One question was one of the most important he could ever ask, because he had to ask her to be his girlfriend properly.

His stomach growled, it was late at night and he had missed two out of three meals and burned off his Breakfast like it was nothing.

"Oh, honey! I'm sorry I'll go and get you something to eat, I'll be right back." Yoshino Nara, his mother left to go and garner food from nearby restaurants before they closed for the night.

Shikamaru sighed as a doctor walk into the room most likely finishing his rounds before night shift took over. "I see your mother has finally left you to peace and quiet." He chuckled checking the charts.

"Yeah, do you know what happened to my friend who came in here with Sasuke and me, the redhead?" Shikamaru said as he propped himself up on the bed watching the doctor.

"Oh, yes I remember. I think she should be finishing with her surgery right now. I let the nurse know to tell you her room number when they get her situated." The doctor was replacing his IV bag and adjusting the machines. "You should be settled for the night, see you in the morning Nara-San."

He only got a few more moments of piece when his mother returned with takeout and tried to feed him. 'Those two left me here on purpose.' Shikamaru thought groaning as he tried to snatch the takeout carton from his mother.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke had been moved into his room and was currently trying to get the hovering nurse away from him.

"I think that Uchiha-san, can feed himself, Nurse-san." Shikamaru intervened smirking as Sasuke scowled at him while silently thanking him for his help.

The nurse embarrassed and knowing she could lose her job quickly left the room without a second thought.

"Another nurse came in earlier and left something on the side table for you." Sasuke stated choosing to ignore what had just occurred.

Shikamaru's head shot over to a folded slip of paper and he smiled getting out of bed and picked it up making his way over to the door, not even noticing the IV was no longer in his arm.

"Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked between a bite of food. "To visit Naruto's room, where else? Don't worry I'll be back." Shikamaru said slipping out of the room and making him way to the elevator while looking at the number on the slip of paper.

He hopped on the elevator and hit the 4th floor button before looking up at the ceiling impatiently waiting for it to reach his destination and was relieved as it dinged and he slid out. He took a brief moment to look at the signs for direction before making a left and heading a few doors down stopping at Naruto's room.

Shikamaru paused to knock and smiled when he heard Naruto's voice let him in. "Naruto."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled herself hearing who had just entered. "Are you Okay? Yugao-Sensei told me you were okay but said she hadn't seen you since we got to Konoha. I've been pretty annoyed all this time not knowing who was coming in and out with chakra exhaustion and all. You are alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my Kaa-san was nagging me when I first woke up, but it's not lethal or anything compared rouge-nin." Naruto giggled at this. "You scared me you know." Shikamaru said quietly sitting next to her and hugging her. "I thought you were dying; please don't scare me like that ever again."

Shikamaru kissed her forehead following with trailing kisses down her head stopping to linger on her lips while running fingers through her hair. He pulled back when a hiss left Naruto's lips, looking concerned. "Did I hurt you?' Shikamaru asked worriedly and Naruto shook her head.

"No, I stupidly tried to move my shoulder, no use if it's broken." Naruto grimaced looking at the sling. "Everything else is numbed by pain killers, it's just that the sword cut into my shoulder had some sort of anti-pain killer on it, so it's not working too well in that area."

Shikamaru then gently pressed a kiss to her shoulder before burying his head in her hair. "I meant what I said on the bridge, I do Love you." He murmured.

"Shikamaru." Naruto whispered. "I need to tell you something." Shikamaru looked at her strangely, noticing the serious tone in her voice. "What is it?"

Naruto just grimaced slightly. "You can tell me anything, it won't change anything unless it's another boyfriend." That cracked a small smile but didn't keep the worry off her face. "I promise."

"It's not another boyfriend; the paparazzi would be all over us if it was that. Shikamaru…I have the Kyūbi No Yōko sealed inside of me." Naruto tensed afterwards waiting for the outcome.

Shikamaru's hand softly caressed her cheek and pulled her in closer. "Naruto, nothing could change the way I feel about you. To me you are Naruto Uzumaki, the girl I love more than anything and a human being."

He could feel the tears start to trail down her face and wet his skin and she started making mumbled comments. "…it's just what people have done…what they might do…I'm so scared s-sometimes…"

"Shh, I know its okay. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. You don't have to worry." Shikamaru just held her tight rubbing her back.

* * *

Shikamaru was lying on the couch at home flipping through channels, purposely skipping over the news channels while his brother and father played shoji on the floor below him.

At the same he was writing down ideas for get well gifts on a note pad, his nose twitching at the smell of his favorite foods being made in the kitchen for lunch, Mackerel and Kelp.

Shikamaru suddenly turned down the TV as a noise caught his ear and his head turned towards the door. Intrigued he got up and walked over opening the door to spot a familiar husky puppy wagging his tail and holding a bowl in his mouth.

"Daisuke, Hey buddy did someone forget about you?" He picked up the small husky taking the bowl from his mouth and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Kaa-san, do you have anything we can feed this guy?"

"Shikamaru, where did he come from?" Yoshino asked gushing over Daisuke. "He's a friend's, one in the hospital, I guess in all the mayhem we forgot about this little guy."

"Well then, I think there's some canned meat and gravy, in the cupboard. You can cook in up in a pan real quick." She said seasoning the mackerel.

"Thanks, Kaa-san." Shikamaru put Daisuke and the bowl down and went for the can and pan going ahead with making it.

A little while later his father and brother wandered into the kitchen. "Who is making the meat and gravy?" Shikaku asked yawning.

"It's not for you, it's for him." Shikamaru said gesturing to the furry creature situated on his foot at the moment. He reached over and filled Daisuke's bowl before setting it on the floor.

"Tou-san, do we have a dog?" Shikaka asked very confused by the dog eating at their feet.

"He's a friend's, smart ass." Shikamaru said jokingly punching him in the arm.

"Oh, Otouto, that wounds me."Shikaka dramatically stumbled back as if he was actually wounded by the half hearted punch to his arm.

* * *

Naruto was pissed, no beyond pissed. Her room was now filling up with flowers, stuffed animals and cards, among other things from her fans. Someone had purpose let it slip to the press that she was in the hospital back at konoha. No one but the doctors and her teammates knew she was here so someone was definitely getting fired as soon as she learned who.

She was also relatively annoyed with the paparazzi outside waiting for her to appear or someone else that would give her away.

The door to her room opened and Yuki and Mai walked in arguing about some topic that had come up on the way to her room. Not that she minded, they had brought her lunch from a café across the hospital.

"What's that? It smells good." Naruto asked propping herself up on her many pillows and reached out for the takeout bag. "Red bean soup and croissants, your favorite right?" Yuki said setting the items down on a tray and handed the tray to her.

"We also got some cake donuts and coffee; don't worry its all caffeine free so she can't trick us." Mai said setting the cups down for her. "Hey I'm not that bad." Yuki whined causing the other two to chuckle.

"So I heard Shikamaru visited your room, Want to tell us what that was about?"Yuki grinned elbowing her arm.

"I'm not telling you." Naruto stuck out her tongue and had to dodge the chopsticks Yuki jabbed at her face. "Poor weapon of choice my friend."

"It doesn't change the fact we know he was here, now spilt all the glorified details." Mai said twirling her chopsticks.

"You forget I have the right to privacy in my personal life." Naruto then proceeded to eat a mouthful of her red bean soup. "Personal life? The paparazzi drop-kicked that out the door years ago." Mai countered.

"Says who?"

* * *

Asuma took a good look around to make sure his students hadn't left anything behind in the room they'd stayed in at Tazuna's House. The leftover team had managed to help get the bridge done a week ahead of schedule so that they could return home to find out the condition of their teammates health.

The day after Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru had been taken for medical treatment a team of Anbu Black ops had come to escort Zabuza Momochi and Haku to Konoha as well to see to the consequences of their crimes and were likely to gain some leniency considering they went without any trouble or resistance.

"Asuma, everything good?" Kakashi asked as he gave a lazy glance around the room as well. He gave a curt nod before walking down stairs with him and headed out to where the last three genin were waiting at the bridge.

"Thank you again, this wouldn't have been possible without you guys. Please make sure to tell your friends to get well." Tazuna said.

"Don't worry we will give them your get wells. Good luck with the village!" Kakashi gave one of his eye-smiles and the group of five took off for konoha.

By the time they managed to reach Konoha the sun was setting and everyone was exhausted from their travels so Kakashi and Asuma relieved their students telling them they would handle the report and that they had the week off.

The two Jounin looked for the confirmation with the secretary that the Hokage was still in his office before knocking and entering.

"Ah, Asuma and Kakashi I'm glad you're back. I trust the rest of the mission went smoothly." The Sandaime asked resting his head on his hands.

"Yes, we'll be able to deliver the full written report tomorrow after we check in on our other students." Kakashi said despite all three knowing that it would be late coming from him.

"I see, Kakashi you're dismissed." Kakashi gave a glance to Asuma and decided he was better off letting his friend deal with their concerns.

"Dad, when are you going to tell Naruto, she has the right to know about her own life?" Asuma yelled furiously at his father. The older Sarutobi grimaced at his son.

"I told you, when she meets the requirements she will-"Asuma slammed his hands down on his father's desk.

"She met those requirements four years ago. Do you ever think about what she might want? What Kaiya would have wanted for her? She was still alive when Naruto met the requirements, do you ever think that if you had told Naruto, that Kaiya wouldn't have been murdered?" The Sandaime flew up from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk.

"You don't know that! She would still be dead, it would change nothing!" He vehemently shouted back.

"No, you're wrong! If they had been in her parents' house they would've had the protection they needed from those bastards! But you didn't and now she is dead! She had a fiancé and a goddaughter; she had so much ahead of her." Asuma was huffing angrily.

"And furthermore, you sent Naruto and her teammates to wave! You knew the situation down there! You knew! So yet, Why?"

"Because she needs to see that she needs to stop being a ninja!"

Asuma's face was filled with utter shock. "But this whole time you were encouraging her."

"So that she would realize she needs to be protected! That she's vulnerable and that she can't be a ninja. She could never be a blind ninja from the start and I couldn't stop her because of Kaiya. She gave that girl false hope." The sandaime once again sat down in his chair.

"So all this time you were lying to us, to her because you can't let go that you couldn't protect her. It's too late for that now. You can protect her anymore and you can't stop her. I can't believe you." Asuma stormed from the office and the sandaime just shook his head.

* * *

Asuma looked around at where he had ended up after storming from his father's office no destination in mind at the time. He found himself standing at the usual spot for Jounin and some higher up Chunin. He lit a cigarette before entered the Bar and sat down at an empty table trying to organize his thoughts when he noticed a certain Chunin sit across from him.

"Hey, Iruka-san what are you doing here?" Asuma glanced at the academy teacher.

"I heard what happened in wave. I know that Hokage-Sama is trying to do what he thinks is best, but I think that you're right. After the scroll Incident I can't just help but think that if he keeps putting walls in front of her she is going to just break them down and drive her farther away from his trust before he realizes what is happening." Iruka spoke, not looking up from his gaze on the table.

"So you know what he's been pulling." Asuma asked blowing a puff of smoke. "You're a good man Iruka, you care and watch out for your student even if they've graduated but unlike my father you know when they can handle themselves."

"Well unlike him I've seen her beat up people twice her size, and it doesn't look like she's ready to pull punches just yet, to please him." Asuma smiled at that and waved a waitress over and ordered some food.

"My treat since you agree with me that my father has gone too far, Thanks." Asuma said and raised his drink that the waitress gave him to Iruka.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. You know how when you're writing a story and you suddenly get all these great ideas for more stories and they cause writers block because then all I can think about are the new stories that have popped up in my head, you can understand right? **

**On unrelated topics, I've finished freshman year and I'm anxiously waiting for Sophomore Year, I had an unexpected well start to High School that's made me Happy about school after Elementary and Middle School messing it up in the first place. **

**Thank you to my faithful fans for waiting I'll try getting those other ideas started so I can fight Writers block syndrome. Before I forget I'd like to know your thoughts on an Asuma/Iruka paring because I don't feel Asuma/Kurenai would flow for this story. **

**Love Penn-Chan**

**Review!**


	10. Family Death

**There has been a recent death in the family and everything is very out of touch right now.**

**It is my uncle that has passed away after having a sudden heart attack that was much unexpected despite his two terminal illnesses, Diabetes and MS (Multiple Sclerosis).**

**Everything seems to be going too fast as his funeral is this Saturday exactly a week after his passing.**

**Everything seems just wrong at the moment like that six days after we go get school clothes for starting school and planned to get more later in the year, we are back getting funeral clothes instead.**

**Despite this happening it has given me a better insight for the stories I'm writing which I realized has become conflicted at the moment because of this grief.**

**I wish to get back as soon as possible but with funerals come hassle and harassment.**

**With that I leave you a bit of advice.**

**Always make sure you talk to family and close friends often because the last time I saw my uncle was well over a year ago and It hurt to see him as sick as he had become and the last few chances I had to see him I gave up, and I wish I hadn't.**

**We were suppose to go see him to wish him a happy birthday but he died two days after his birthday and instead my first visit in over a year I see him dead.**

**So I guess I'm trying to say don't be stupid let the people you love know it better.**

**And this…**

"**If there is a will, there are 500 relatives."**

**Penn-Chan**


End file.
